The Future Flash
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary high school student, but with the help of the rest of the Justice League, I carry on my parents' legacy. I am The Future Flash.
1. The Future

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary high school student, but with the help of the rest of the Justice League, I carry on my parents' legacy. I am The Future Flash.

* * *

Bart and J'onn were flying through the sky, looking for a Parademon that apparently didn't know that its master had been defeated six and a half years prior. When the two heroes finally found the alien, he soared downward at an incredible speed towards Gotham City below.

"We need to catch him!" Martian Manhunter yelled. Bart's eyes flashed with electricity before turning to the Last Son of Mars.

"Keep up, old man." The speedster grinned before flying after the Parademon at super speeds, leaving a trail of bluish white lightning behind him.

* * *

The Parademon flew around the skies of Gotham, trying to hide from the heroes. Unfortunately for the minion, Flash saw him and began to grapple with the alien. The Parademon threw Bart into the Wayne Tech building, where the two continued to fight. J'onn finally caught up to the two, and he and Flash started knocking the evil alien back and forth. The two then opened up the Parademon's chestplate and held the armour in place. The two were about to hit the evil alien with their free hands when it was struck in its new weak spot by a sharp silvery black bat shaped object that then exploded. The thrower, a man in a black and grey suit with a black bat symbol on the chest, walked over to Bart and J'onn.

"Flash. Martian Manhunter." The man remarked.

"Batman." The other two heroes replied. The three heroes then turned back to the wounded Parademon. Bruce and J'onn then grabbed the evil alien's arms, and Bart hit it with his heat vision. The minion roared in pain before throwing Batman and Martian Manhunter off of it and running towards the hole in the wall. The Parademon was about to take flight when it was struck by a knife and arrow from Sara and Thea respectively. Nate and Rory then slammed their enhanced fists into the Parademon's exposed chest, knocking him back towards Bart, Bruce, and J'onn. Bart's eyes flashed with lightning as he took off at the speed of light, leaving a giant series of sonic booms in his place. The team of heroes braced themselves for the impact, and Flash came back milliseconds later and smashed his fist into the minion of Darkseid, blowing the alien apart with the power of the blast from his Infinite Mass Punch. The sounds from his initial sonic booms were then heard, shattering any and all windows in a five block radius. Nate looked at J'onn, shocked at the power of the Future Flash.

"J'onn, it's official. If Clark was here, you would be demoted from first place on his list of beings he would never fight to number two." Citizen Steel remarked.

"Correct. But I think he'd be hesitant to fight his cousin's son." Martian Manhunter added.

"You sure about that? Because he wasn't hesitant to fight her husband." Bruce deadpanned.

"Lesson learned then. If you want to get with one of Superman's relatives, you better have one of three superpowers. Super durability, super speed, or super healing." Sara noted. The group of heroes then laughed together.

"To be fair though, Uncle Clark did win some of their races." Bart remarked.

"Have we never told you the charity story?" Thea asked.

"Not that I can recall." The Future Flash answered.

"Okay, it was pretty great." Thea began.

* * *

 _Clark and Barry were racing across the ocean because Clark had just found out Kara was pregnant. Superman was in the air, gaining on the Flash running across the water. J'onn and Kara were flying not too far behind the male Kryptonian, trying to stop him from killing the father of Kara's child._

 _"Stop running, Barry! We've raced before, and I've even won sometimes!" Clark yelled at the speedster._

 _"Those were for charity, Clark." Barry replied before running at quadruple what he had been before, opening a portal to the Speed Force. The Scarlet Speedster ran in and the portal closed behind him._

* * *

"That's amazing!" Bart laughed, along with everyone else. The Justice League then felt a giant earthquake as Boom Tubes opened in the sky. A giant army of Parademons began to pour out and rushed towards the assembled heroes. The group stood ready to fight back against the alien invasion when a final Boom Tube opened in front of them, and a giant grey alien covered in bone spikes stepped out.

"Doomsday." Martian Manhunter gasped. The Last Son of Mars flew at the monster, but was swatted away like an insect. Doomsday roared at the rest of the heroes before beginning to attack them as well. Citizen Steel transformed his skin into metal and went to punch the monster, but it grabbed the hero's fist before ripping his arm off. Doomsday began to bludgeon Nate with the removed arm when Sara came to his aid with a stun baton to the Kryptonian beast, but was grabbed and smashed into the ground repeatedly. Doomsday then returned to attacking Citizen Steel, skewering his heart with his own arm. Thea and Rory ran at the monster, but Thea was grabbed by the throat while Rory was stomped on. The Kryptonian beast crushed the archer's throat at the same time as it crushed Ragman's chest in. Batman attempted grappling to a higher building, but Doomsday grabbed him by the cape before pulling back with more than enough force to rip the vigilante's head off. J'onn was finally able to get up and attack the monster with his psychic powers, to no avail.

"You have power, Martian. But not enough." Doomsday roared before returning the psychic attack and slamming Martian Manhunter into the ground over and over again. The combined physical and mental attacks began to overwhelm J'onn, and he roared in pain.

"Run, Bart! RUN!" The Last Son of Mars yelled just before his species reached extinction. The son of Barry and Kara then ran in the opposite direction from the monster. Bart's mind was not fully on his task, so he didn't notice the time portal he had opened. The speedster ran through the portal and ended up on top of a building in Central City in the middle of the night. The Future Flash sat down on the roof, pulled off his mask, ran a hand through his blonde hair, and let his tears fall.

* * *

Barry was sitting on the couch in his and Iris' apartment when his phone buzzed. The Flash checked the screen and saw that the text was from Cisco. The text read ' _Get down to STAR Labs. We detected a Time Portal._ '

"Could it be Eobard again?" Barry asked himself before running out of the apartment.


	2. What is a Man to a God?

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. After the Justice League was killed by Doomsday in the year 2034, I ran back in time to 2017 to find my father, Barry Allen, so I can to avert the deaths of my friends and family. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry arrived at STAR Labs, where Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, HR, and Julian were waiting.

"Where's the portal? And do we know when it came from?" The Scarlet Speedster asked.

"The rooftop of Mercury Labs. The Time Portal originated from July 2nd, 2034." Cisco explained.

"So it isn't Thawne." Barry noted.

"Right. Let's go take a look." Wally said before he and Barry suited up and sped away.

Barry and Wally ran to the top of the building, but didn't find anyone there.

"Whoever it was, they're gone." Wally radioed in.

" _We can worry about that later. We have a confirmed sighting of six Earth-3 King Sharks. Jesse is trying to deal with him, but needs a hand._ " Cisco instructed. The two speedsters once again ran off to their destination.

* * *

The Flash and Kid Flash arrived on the scene where Jesse was in a fight against a group of anthropomorphic sharks.

"Hey guys. Feel like lending a hand? Bruce and his friends are giving me a bit of an issue." Jesse joked before punching one of the sharks in the gut.

"Sure! Anyone have an air tank?" Wally asked before he and Barry joined the fight.

"As a man with both a science degree and a love of the Mythbusters, I can tell you that won't work." The Scarlet Speedster joked.

"Let us have our fun, Barry." Jesse Quick groaned.

" _Guys, just fight the giant man-sharks._ " Julian instructed. With those instructions, the speedsters reengaged the Earth-3 King Sharks.

* * *

Bart was flying above the city, listening for people in lead of help. He then heard the yells of people in need, and three voices he hadn't heard since he was ten.

"I need to change the timeline so the League doesn't die in 2034. Maybe if I prepare the heroes now for Darkseid's attack, I can save Dad, Mom, and Savitar from the wormhole event." The Future Flash said to himself before blasting towards the battle.

* * *

Barry, Wally, and Jesse continued to fight against the Earth-3 King Sharks, but were struggling against the giant powerful amphibious monsters.

"Oh, how I wish we had more help." Jesse asked, clearly attempting to bait the universe into sending them help.

"Jesse, I don't think that works." Wally said just before a blue blur slammed into one of the sharks. The Future Flash stood and blasted one of the sharks with heat vision and another with frost breath. Bart grabbed two of the Earth-3 King Sharks and smashed them together. Finally, he fly in circles around the last Meta before throwing a Lightning Toss at it. Bart then landed and turned to Barry, Wally, and Jesse, red cape whirling behind him. The Future Flash removed his cowl and looked at the three speedsters.

"Hey." Bart said, slightly nervous.

"Are you somehow related to Supergirl?" Wally asked, confused.

"You could say that, yes." The Future Flash nodded with a tiny coy smile.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"My name is Bart Allen. I'm your son." Bart explained. Barry let out a small cough before looking at his son's face, seeing some of his own features in the young man, but none of Iris'. The Flash noted it before beginning to speak again.

"That's... a lot to process. Could you come with us to STAR Labs?" He asked. Bart nodded before speeding off, radiant white lightning trailing behind him. Barry, Wally, and Jesse looked at each other before running off after the speedster from the future.

* * *

The four speedsters arrived at STAR Labs, where the team was waiting. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, HR, and Julian looked at the blonde speedster in blue, extremely curious.

"So... I'm guessing that this is the time traveler." Joe wagged a guess.

"Yeah. Everyone, meet Bart Allen. My future son." Barry explained.

"A SON?" The team, sans Iris, yelled. The reported was simply speechless at the thought of Barry's future son.

"S-So I'm a-alive?" Iris said through tears. The group looked at Bart, expecting answers. An alarm then blared, and the tech team ran over to the computer.

"Guys, we have a lock on Savitar. He's at your house, Joe." Cisco rushed the words out. The four speedsters pulled their masks back on and ran out of the lab.

* * *

Barry, Bart, Wally, and Jesse arrived at the house, where Savitar was waiting for them.

" **Bartholomew Allen. It has been a long time. I see you met your father in his prime. Is he the man you expected him to be?** " The God of Speed laughed at the time traveler.

"He's not just a man. He's a hero. He's the Flash." Bart growled.

" **Oh, of course. Why settle for a man when you can be a hero, Barry? But what is a hero to a god?** " The armoured speedster said coyly. Bart ran over to him and punched the evil metahuman, sending the self proclaimed God of Speed flying.

"What's a god to someone who doesn't believe that you're one?" The Future Flash asked. Savitar stood back to his full height and touched the spot where Bart had just hit, running a claw on the new chip in his armour.

"Since we know Bart can damage your mask, why don't you show us what face is beneath it?" Barry demanded.

" **We all wear masks, Barry. But which one is real? The one that hides your face, or the one that is your face?** " Savitar laughed before speeding away, leaving Barry, Bart, Wally, and Jesse standing in front of the West House.

* * *

The Present and Future Flashes, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick returned to STAR Labs, where the team was still waiting.

"Bart, you were telling us about the future. If you're Barry's son, does that mean what I think it does?" Iris asked.

"You survive." The Future Flash confirmed.

"So when do Iris and Barry have the past you?" Joe asked. Bart looked around the room, realizing something.

"They don't." The speedster from the future explained.

"But... You said I survived!" Iris yelled.

"You do!" Bart defended himself. "You live a very happy life with James Olsen."

"James from Earth-38?" Barry asked.

"Correct, Dad." The Cerulean Speedster answered.

"Then who is your mother?" Cisco asked.

"Kara Danvers. Supergirl." Bart answered.


	3. Earth-38

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I discovered that my father is in the midst of his war against Savitar and that he is not in a relationship with my mother. I have made it my mission to help my father imprison Savitar in the Speed Force and bring my parents together. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Team Flash looked at Bart, wide eyed and very confused.

"You're saying that Barry and Kara are together in the future, not me and Barry?" Iris sputtered.

"Correct." Bart confirmed.

"Flash and Supergirl. Barry's going to have some pretty crazy sex." Cisco joked to himself, causing the Future Flash to choke on nothing.

"Yeah, I didn't need to think about my parents doing it." The Cerulean Speedster shuddered.

"Sorry, man." Vibe laughed at the Speedster of Steel's discomfort.

"Back on topic. How do Kara and I make a long distance relationship like that work with both our lives as superheroes and our lives as civilians?" Barry asked.

"You moved in together, even though National City and Central City are only a 2.5 millisecond run/flight away from each other." Bart explained a point he saw as obvious.

"Yeah, but Kara lives on Earth-38, and we're on Earth-1." Wally noted.

"Oh." Bart said before running over to a computer.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"The Crisis of Four Earths hasn't happened yet. Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 haven't merged into Earth Prime." The Future Flash said, worried.

"Wait, what? Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 are going to merge? How does that work?" Julian inquired. Bart, however, wasn't paying him any attention as he ran to the particle accelerator and started flying in circles. Barry started running after his son, but being unable to match the speed of the future speedster. A Breach opened and the Future Flash entered, followed closely by his father.

* * *

Bart and Barry landed in Kara's apartment on Earth-38, where she was playing a board game with Mon-El, Alex, Maggie, James, and Winn. Bart crossed his arms in front of his chest so that the amalgam Flash and Superfamily insignia on his chest would remain hidden.

"Barry! What brings you here? And who is this?" Kara asked.

"This is Bart Allen, my future son." Barry explained.

"That's really cool! And kinda confusing!" Mon-El spoke loudly.

"So what brings you two to our side of the multiverse?" Supergirl asked.

"I need to speak with Hank Henshaw, Clark Kent, and Bruce Wayne." Bart explained.

"But why would you want to talk to them? One's a CIA Agent, one's a journalist, and the last is a genius billionaire." Winn said, trying to keep their secrets.

"Because Hank Henshaw is actually J'onn J'onzz, better known as Martian Manhunter, Clark Kent is actually Kal-El, better known as Superman, and Bruce Wayne is Batman." The Future Flash deadpanned. The group of heroes, police officer, photographer, and D.E.O. agents stared at the time travelling speedster, convinced he was from the future.

"Okay. I'll call Clark and get him to meet up with us and J'onn at the D.E.O. building. And Clark says he knows Bruce Wayne from a past mission. Maybe from that time he apparently worked with a vigilante." The Girl of Steel offered before pulling out her phone. She called Clark, who picked up quickly.

" _Kara, what's the matter? Is everything okay?_ " Superman asked.

"Everything is fine. Hey, can you meet me, James, Alex, Winn, and some friends at the D.E.O. in a minute? And can you Batman and ask him to be there as well." The Last Daughter of Krypton asked her cousin.

" _Sure. I'll be right there._ " The Man of Steel answered before hanging up.

"Alright. We should head out." Barry said before stepping behind James and Winn while Kara picked up Alex and Maggie. The two sped off to the D.E.O. base, leaving their future son and Mon-El in Kara's apartment.

"So... I really don't need a ride because I can run fast." Mon-El explained. The Future Flash then grabbed the back of the Daxamite's shirt and flew away at super speeds.

* * *

The group of heroes, police officer, photographer, and D.E.O. agents arrived at the D.E.O. base, where Clark and J'onn were waiting.

"Bruce said he'd be here in five. So what's up, Kara?" Clark asked.

"Clark and J'onn, this is Bart Allen. He's Barry's son from the future." Kara explained, motioning to the Future Flash.

"I find that hard to believe." J'onn said plainly.

"If you need proof, take a look inside my mind." Bart offered. J'onn closed his eyes and entered the mind of the speedster from the future.

* * *

 _J'onn stood in a bedroom, where Barry was sitting on the bed reading a story to a five year old Bart._

 _"What makes you special is out of all the different dinosaurs in the big, wide world, you have the parents who are just right for you, and will always love you." Barry said, finishing the story._

 _"I like that story, Daddy." The younger Bart said in his small voice._

 _"So do I. My mom used to read it to me before she passed away." The Flash reminisced with a smile._

 _"When will Mommy come home?" The boy asked._

 _"She'll be home tomorrow, Bart." The Scarlet Speedster answered._

 _"Okay, Daddy." The young Future Flash said._

 _"Good night, Bart." Barry said to his son while hugging him. The superhero stood, turned off the light next to Bart's bed, walked over to the door, and opened it._

 _"Daddy?" Bart asked._

 _"Yes?" Barry asked._

 _"Can you and Mommy read me a story together tomorrow night?" The boy asked._

 _"Sure." The Flash answered with a smile._

* * *

J'onn opened his eyes and looked at Bart.

"Thank you for sharing that memory with me, Bart. It was beautiful." The Last Son of Mars said, confirming that Bart was who he said he was. A swoosh was then heard, and Batman was standing behind Mon-El.

"What did you need from me?" The vigilante asked.

"On May 2, 2018, an event known in the future as The Crisis of Four Earths was supposed to occur. Four dimensions, Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 would all merge into one dimension, Earth Prime. Unfortunately, the timeline known as Flashpoint was created by my father, and in his efforts to repair the time stream, has caused The Crisis of Four Earths to approach faster. The barriers between Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 are becoming weaker with every passing moment, making it easier and easier to pass between the dimensions until they are all one. We have a week at most until the Earths merge, and we need to guide them together using the Speed Force or the dimensions will destroy themselves." Bart explained.

"That doesn't explain why you need those of us without super speed." Bruce replied.

"When the dimensions merge, all the supervillains from all four will exist in the same dimension. We need a team to take them on. We need the Justice League." The Future Flash said with a bit of pride in his voice.


	4. The Crisis of Four Earths

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I discovered that the event known as The Crisis of Four Earths has yet to occur, and that the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 have yet to form the Justice League. I have made it my mission to bring both these heroes and the dimensions together. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Jesse, Wally, Rene, James, Mon-El, and Cisco jumped out of the breach to the middle of Central City on Earth-2, and Cisco powered on his comms.

"Jesse and Wally are in position on Earth-2. Just give us the signal when you're ready, Earth-1 Team." Vibe said into the device.

" _Rodger that, Cisco. Team Earth-1 is almost in position._ " Barry replied.

* * *

Bart, Barry, Kara, and Oliver landed atop STAR Labs on Earth-1 and Kara activated her comms.

"Barry, Oliver and I can handle Earth-1, Bart. You need to guide Earth-38." Supergirl instructed the future speedster.

"I need to get something from the Speed Force first. Or rather, someone to guide Earth-3." Bart said.

"You're rescuing Jay? How?" The Flash asked.

"I have my ways, Dad." The Future Flash smirked.

"Good luck, Bart." The Last Daughter of Krypton said.

"Thanks, Mom." The Speedster of Steel replied, uncrossing his arms to reveal the symbol on his chest before running off to grab Jay's helmet before jumping into the Speed Force. Kara was left looking at Barry, confused.

"Did he... But I'm... And you're... And we're... What?" The Kryptonian sputtered.

"Yeah, apparently he's our son. Come to think, he has your eyes, hair colour, nose, and powers." Barry noted.

"I thought you were with Iris, and Kara was with Mon-El?." Oliver spoke up.

"Time travel." Barry explained.

* * *

Bart landed in the hallway of a hospital, and saw a door to the room where Jay was. The Elder Flash turned to Bart and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

"My name is Bart Allen. I'm Barry's son from the future. I came to get you out." The Future Flash explained.

"No. Barry would never forgive me if you took my place." The Crimson Comet replied.

"I'm not taking your place. We're both leaving." The Cerulean Speedster explained.

"But there needs to be a speedster in here." Jay said, confused.

"There will be." Bart said with a deadpan tone. As if right on cue, the Black Flash ran up and hissed at the time traveler. Bart's reply was to punch it in the face, grab it by the neck, swap it with Jay, close the door, and open a portal to Earth-3.

"Impressive." The Elder Flash said.

"Thanks." The Future Flash said before he handed Jay his helmet. The older speedster placed it on his head motioned to the portal.

"Shall we?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Let's go and return Earth-3 to its Golden Age." Bart replied before the two ran though.

* * *

Bart and Jay landed on Central City on Earth-3, amidst a crowd.

"It's Jay Garrick!" One civilian yelled.

"He's back!" Another replied. The crowd began to applaud their resident speedster.

"A hero's welcome?" Jay asked, tearing up slightly.

"You deserve one. Jesse came to defend Earth-3 while you were in the Speed Force. She told everyone what you did. Now are you ready to help save four dimensions?" Bart asked.

"Of course." The Elder Flash replied.

"Great. When Harry gives the signal, run like hell." The Future Flash instructed, handing Jay a communicator. The older speedster nodded and prepared himself to run. Bart also nodded before opening a portal to Earth-38 and jumping through.

* * *

Bart landed in National City, where J'onn, Bruce, Thea, Curtis, Diggle, Dinah, and Clark were waiting. Bruce, Dinah, and Diggle then jumped through the portal to Earth-3 before it closed to act as Jay's backup when the Earths merged.

"Ready?" The Last Son of Mars asked. Bart nodded and activated his comms.

"Let's do this. Everyone ready?" The Future Flash asked.

" _Team Earth-1, standing by._ " Barry answered.

" _Team Earth-2, standing by._ " Wally added.

" _Team Earth-3, standing by._ " Jay reported.

"Great. Harry, count us down." Bart replied before passing instructions to the genius from Earth-2.

" _Rodger that. In 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Now!_ " Harry yelled. With that, the five speedsters on four Earths took off, ready to guide the dimensions together.

* * *

Harry, HR, Caitlin, Julian, Iris, Joe, Alex, Maggie, Winn, and Felicity sat in the Cortex of Earth-1's STAR Labs, analyzing the vitals and energy output of the speedsters.

"Wally and Jesse's readings are increasing steadily." Harry noted with a bit of pride.

"Jay has Earth-3 under control." Caitlin added.

"Bart has Earth-38 in place already!" Winn yelled with joy.

"Barry needs help! Earth-1 isn't moving!" Julian yelled in shock.

" _Oh, no. I accounted for Wally and Jesse being slower now, but not Dad. He's going to need another speedster, or the dimensions will collide wrong and be destroyed._ " Bart explained, voice panicked. As if right on cue, a streak of white lightning zoomed into STAR Labs, and Savitar stopped in front of the desk. He then picked up an extra communicator and turned it on.

" **Barry Allen. It seems you aren't fast enough to bring Earth-1 into place. I will aid you.** " The God of Speed said before running out of the building.

* * *

Barry was running around the roof at top speeds when he saw Savitar accelerate up next to him, radiant white electricity trailing behind him. The Flash offered his right hand to the God of Speed, who accepted the handshake.

" **I don't plan on dying today, Barry Allen. Now run, Barry. RUN!** " Savitar ordered. The two then continued running around the roof of STAR Labs, under the watchful eye of Kara and Oliver.

* * *

The team of engineers, scientists, police officers, and writers held their breath as they watched the monitors for Earth-1, and saw the numbers begin rise.

"Earth-1 is moving into position!" Harry yelled. The group then let out sighs of relief and yells of joy.

"All Earths are moving towards the merge!" Alex noted.

"Collision in 3. 2. 1." Caitlin said before everything went white.

* * *

Barry awoke in his bed and looked around. He then felt movement in the bed to his left and looked over to the woman beside him.

"Hey, Barry. I guess this means it worked." Kara said with a smile. Barry smiled back before closing his eyes.

"Yeah. I think it does." The Flash replied.


	5. Earth Prime

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry, Kara, Oliver, and Savitar awoke atop the roof of STAR Labs on the newly created Earth-Prime.

"Wait, it was just a dream?" Barry asked himself.

"Yeah, I had a dream about us waking up next to each other." Kara asked.

"I had one about my son. I'm guessing you had one too, Barry?" Oliver stated before asking a question.

" **Yes, I did, Oliver. I had one about hope.** " Savitar said, not quite paying attention to who was asking the question.

"Wait. What did you just say?" Barry asked.

" **I need to pay more attention to who asks me what. Oh, well. I suppose there isn't any reason to keep this a secret anymore.** " The God of Speed noted before kneeling. His suit began to open up, and once it did, a Barry with a half damaged face stepped out.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked, confused.

"It's like I said before. I am the Future Flash." Savitar explained.

* * *

Clark, J'onn, Thea, and Curtis awoke in National City to find Bart floating near them, looking skyward.

"We did it." The Speedster of Steel said. Clark flew up next to him and took a look at his chest.

"You wear the Emblem of House El?" Superman asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes. I got it from my mother." Bart answered.

"Kara is your mother?" Clark inquired.

"Yes, she is. Do me a favour by not killing my father. I like existing." The time traveler noted.

"I'm not sure I could catch Barry. Maybe with a bit of practice, though." The Kryptonian said, with the second part to himself.

"So... Uh... I hate to rain on this... I guess it's a family reunion, but we should get to STAR Labs. You know, just to make sure nothing mildly apocalyptic happened anywhere." Curtis rambled for a few moments. Bart, J'onn, Clark, and Thea nodded. The Last Son of Mars then picked up Thea and Curtis with telekinesis before taking flight, followed closely by both the Man and Speedster of Steel.

* * *

Jesse, Wally, Rene, James, Mon-El, and Cisco awoke in the middle of Central City.

"It worked!" Jesse yelled with joy before kissing Wally.

"Did anyone else have a dream about this reality?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah. I had a dream about playing hockey with my daughter." Rene answered.

"Hey, we should probably get to STAR Labs to make sure everything went fine." Cisco noted. The rest of the team nodded before Vibe opened a breach. They then jumped through before the breach closed behind them.

* * *

Jay, Bruce, Dinah, and Diggle awoke on the Central City waterfront and looked around.

"We did it." Bruce noted.

"Yes, we did." Jay replied.

"I remember when my life was normal. Then I found out Oliver was The Hood. Then I learned about Mirakuru. Then I found out about Barry being the Flash and learned that metahumans exist. Then I learned about time travel. Then I learned about the Lazarus Pits. Then I found out about Damien Darhk's powers. Then it turned out Sara wasn't dead anymore, followed closely with meeting John Constantine. Then came Kara, alternate Earths and the Dominators. And now I worked with a team made up of a bunch of heroes from four dimensions and the time travelling son of The Flash and Supergirl to bring those four dimensions together. How have these past few years been so nuts? I think I need to go fishing with my son." Diggle rambled with annoyance. The other three heroes looked at him, slightly confused.

"Anyways... We should head to STAR Labs." Dinah spoke up after a moment of awkward silence. The group nodded before Jay sped them away one by one.

* * *

Barry, Kara, Oliver, Savitar, and Savitar's suit entered the Cortex, where the tech team was waiting. Everyone gave surprised noises and looks when they saw the Savitar was Barry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Julian yelled, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Savitar. Joe and Harry followed suit before Iris stepped forward.

"Wait, Iris!" Joe yelled. The journalist held out a hand to stop her father before touching the burnt side of Savitar Barry's face.

"Which Barry are you?" She asked.

"The time remnant that Barry used to defeat Zoom. When I disintegrated, I was sent into the Speed Force. My mind then was then connected to that of every version of Barry Allen across time on this Earth, causing me to draw in all of their memories. So in a way, I am both that time remnant and every Barry Allen from this universe." Savitar Barry explained. A breach then opened, and the Earth-2 team jumped out. Jay then sped in with his team, followed by Clark, Bart, J'onn, Thea, and Curtis landing.

"Someone want to explain Burnt Mozzarella, Pepperoni and Olive Thin Crust Pizza Face over there?" Cisco asked, motioning to Savitar.

"He's the time remnant I used to defeat Zoom, but with the memories of every single version of me from every time on this Earth." Normal Barry explained.

"Quick question. Why did you try to kill Iris?" Caitlin asked.

"Not only do I have the memories of every Barry Allen from every point in time on the former Earths-1, 2, 3, and 38, I also have their pain, anger, and fear. I also had my own pain, anger, and fear at being created only to suffer and what I believed was die. But I didn't die. I kept living my painful existence, fated to be that being in pain forever. I then realized something. God feels no pain, so I needed to become one. I needed this Barry Allen to experience more loss so his future would be darker, driving him to become even more powerful, allowing me to become more powerful. Everything was on course until something changed in the future. Bart was given a reason to go back in time, which altered the timeline. Barry never suffered with the pain that comes with the death of the love of his life because that love changed from a human journalist to a Kryptonian superhero. I now feel my powers slowly fading, and I believe it is only a matter of time before the Speed Force comes for me." Savitar explained to the group of heroes. The monitors then started beeping, and Felicity ran over to look at the alert.

"Guys, we have ships entering the atmosphere and heading towards National City. The life signals on board match Mon-El's vitals." She explained.

"The Daxamite army." The hero from Daxam said with shock.

"Looks like we have work to do." Clark replied.

"Savitar, we'll figure out a way to save you. First, let's deal with these Daxamites." Barry told his time remnant.

"Alright." Savitar said before stepping back into his suit.

"Let's do this." Cisco said, opening a large breach to the battle. The Justice League then jumped through, with the breach closing behind them.


	6. The Justice League Part 1

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry, Kara, Oliver, Savitar, Bart, Clark, J'onn, Thea, Curtis, Jesse, Wally, Rene, James, Mon-El, Cisco, Jay, Bruce, Dinah, and Diggle landed in the midst of the Daxamite assault on National City.

"Never thought I'd say this, but this is worse than Myriad." James noted.

"Anyone have a plan? Bruce?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I have a plan. Attack." The Dark Knight replied before firing a grapple hook up to a building.

"I really like that plan." Rene said, opening fire.

" _Okay team, remember that these guys are weak to lead._ " Alex spoke through the comms.

"Brute force and phasing work, too." J'onn added.

"Noted." Oliver replied. The heroes then got to work on fighting the Daxamite army.

* * *

Oliver and Bruce stood on the roof, firing arrows and throwing batarangs at the Daxamites.

"How are there so many of them? From what Kara told us the last time we worked with her, the Daxamites went extinct when Krypton exploded." Green Arrow asked.

"Clark and I did some of our own research on it, and discovered that Daxam had hundreds of colonies around the universe. These Daxamites must have come from there." Batman explained.

"Wonderful." The Emerald Archer replied.

"Don't worry, Oliver. I called in some back up." The Dark Knight replied. At that apparent cue, a bat shaped jet flew overhead, and five people jumped out. The first, a tall and handsome man in a mostly black uniform with light blue highlights and a similarly coloured bird on the chest, drew two electrified escrima sticks and began to fight the Daxamites. The second, a man slightly shorter than the first in a red mask and black combat uniform, grabbed dual pistols from his hips and opened fire. The third, a man the same hit as the second in a red and black uniform, pulled out bird shaped batarangs and began to throw them. The fourth, a much younger and shorter boy in a red and black suit with a yellow cape, drew a sword from his back and began to fight in a style incredibly similar to that of Nyssa al Ghul. The fifth, a woman with red hair flowing out the back of her mask and a similar suit to Bruce's except with the grey replaced with black as well as yellow highlights, pulled out yellow batarangs and began to throw them.

"Wow." Oliver said to himself.

"Oliver Queen, meet the Bat Family. Dick Grayson, Nightwing. Jason Todd, Red Hood. Tim Drake, Red Robin. Damien Wayne, Robin. And Barbara Gordon, Batgirl." Bruce said, introducing Oliver to the five heroes. With that, the two billionaire vigilantes returned to fighting the Daxamites.

* * *

Bart, J'onn, and Clark were flying above the city, trying to thin out the fliers before they reached the city below.

"Bart, on your left!" Clark yelled. Bart spun around the back of the ship with super speed before throwing lightning at it, blowing up the attacker.

"Thanks." The Future Flash replied.

"Yeah, you're totally helpless without us." The Man of Steel deadpanned.

" _Hey, can someone take out the Daxamite warship over the park? Thea, Wally and I are pinned here with civilians._ " Jesse asked.

"Sure." Bart replied before firing Speed Force charged heat vision at said warship, blowing it up. "

" _Thank you._ " The female speedster said with gratitude.

"After meeting Barry, I wondered what a Kryptonian with the Speed Force could do. And now I know. I'm glad you're on our side, Bart." J'onn noted.

"Thanks." Bart chuckled.

* * *

Kara, Barry, and Savitar were running and flying around the city, getting civilians out while defeating Daxamites in the way.

" **Hey, quick question.** " Savitar asked before phasing his blade into a Daxamite's chest.

"Yes?" Barry replied before throwing lightning at a Daxamite troop transport.

" **How are we going to explain me at the wedding? And will I sit bride side or groom side?** " The time remnant asked as he threw another soldier up to Kara, who punched it to the ground.

"I have no idea. Kara? Anything?" The Scarlet Speedster said before punching yet another soldier at high speed.

"Yeah, I've got nothing either. Another question, how do we explain the speedster that looks like your dead father? Or the guy who looks like the dead man who the public knows as your mother's murderer?" The Girl of Steel asked while blasting a ship with heat vision.

" **Or the time traveling son?** " The God of Speed added as he phased a soldier into the ground.

"What are our lives?" Barry laughed, the other two joining him.

" _Hey, guys? I hate to interrupt this fun moment, but Mon-El's bio-signature just went offline._ " Caitlin informed the team.

"Thanks for the heads up, Caitlin. Where was his last transmitted signal?" Kara asked.

" _His last transmitted signal came from just outside the Daxamite flagship._ " The doctor answered.

"Roger that. We'll get him." Barry replied. He then turned to Savitar.

" **Go. Both of you. I can handle things here.** " The God of Speed spoke before Barry could ask. The Scarlet Speedster nodded before Kara picked him up, and the two took flight towards the flagship.

* * *

Mon-El entered the throne room of the Daxamite capital ship, where his mother was waiting.

"Hello Mon-El. I take it you have come to your senses?" Rhea asked.

"Yes, Mother. Kara has a son with someone else. I'm here to help you." Mon-El answered.

"Excellent! We will give you whatever you need. What are you going to do first?" The Queen of Daxam said with joy.

"I'm going to kill Supergirl, and and anyone else that gets in my way." The Crown Prince of Daxam explained.


	7. The Justice League Part 2

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry and Kara landed on the deck of the Daxamite flagship, and Kara put Barry down. The doors the ship then opened, and Rhea, Mon-El in Daxamite battle armour, and a hooded figure stepped out.

"Mon-El! Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"You know, Daxam invented time-space portals centuries ago." Mon-El said, ignoring her question.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked. The hooded figure then stepped forward and pulled off his cloak, revealing The Reverse Flash.

"Hello, Mr. Allen. Thanks to the Daxamites, I'm free of paradoxes. I can kill you, just like I killed your mother. In fact..." Eobard spoke before running into the ship. He returned moments later with Barry's mother in hand.

"No! Mom!" Barry yelled.

"Mon-El, would you like to do the honours?" The Man in Yellow asked, handing Nora to Mon-El before running to restrain Barry. Rhea did the same with Kara, and the two heroes watched in horror as the prince drove a dagger through Nora's heart. Her body fell to the ground as Rhea and Eobard let Kara and Barry go, and the two ran to Nora's side. A breach then opened, and Savitar stepped out before suiting down, having felt Barry's pain at their mother's death. The time remnant then ran to join Barry and Kara by Nora's side.

"Mom..." Barry and Savitar said together, each holding one of her hands.

"Barry... My beautiful baby boy... I think... There's two of you..." Nora spoke with laboured breathes.

"Yeah. This is Savitar. I created him using my super speed to help save everyone. He has all of my memories." Barry spoke through tears. Nora reached out to touch the burned side of Savitar's face.

"Keep each other... safe." The mother of the two speedsters groaned before she died.

"I'll take her body to STAR Labs." Savitar said before picking up the body before running it through a breach to STAR Labs. Barry and Kara then stood and faced the three supervillains.

"Mon-El, why? Why would you do this? I thought you were a hero!" Kara yelled.

"And I thought you loved me." Mon-El replied before drawing a Kryptonite battleaxe from his back.

"Time for Earth's mightiest heroes to fall." Eobard said as his eyes flashed with red lightning while he pulled his cowl on. Barry and Kara looked at each other and back at their enemies.

"I'll take Mon-El. The Reverse Flash is all yours." Supergirl said. The Flash nodded before running at his enemy.

"Let's dance, Kryptonian." The Daxamite Prince challenged before jumping at Kara.

* * *

Jay, Dinah, and James were fighting the Daxamites at the waterfront when they began to be overwhelmed.

"There's too many of them!" The Black Canary yelled before being knocked back towards the water.

"Dinah!" James yelled. A great white shark then jumped out of the water, with a blonde man holding a golden trident and wearing silver and orange battle armour on the back of the shark catching Dinah before jumping off of his mount and setting her down on land again. The shark then landed on the edge of the waterfront and began to devour any Daxamites that got close before diving back into the water.

"Arthur! Good to see you!" Jay said.

"Good to see you too, Jay." Arthur replied with a smile.

"Thanks for catching me." The Black Canary said with a grateful smile.

"No problem. Shall we?" Aquaman replied before motioning to the Daxamites with his trident. The three other heroes nodded before once again attacking the alien army.

* * *

Thea, Jesse, and Wally were working their way around the city, evacuating buildings and defeating any Daxamites they found.

"There's so many of them!" Wally yelled before being sent flying.

"Don't worry. I called a friend of mine. She's coming to help." Jesse explained before a sword with a golden hilt flew from the sky into a Daxamite's chest. The thrower, a woman in gold, blue, and red battle armour holding a shield and with a a golden rope on her belt, pulled the blade out and stepped back into a fighting stance.

"Hey, Diana. Thanks for coming." Jesse said as she struck a Daxamite with speed punches.

"Hello, Jesse. Always glad to help." Diana replied while slamming her shield into another Daxamite.

* * *

Cisco, Rene, Curtis, and Diggle were fighting the Daxamites, using vibration blasts, bullets, and T-Spheres to take down their enemies.

"How the hell are there so many of these guys?" Rene asked.

"Shut up and shoot them, Rene." Diggle groaned.

* * *

Barry and Eobard continued to fight around the Daxamite warship, smashing walls and doors on their way until they finally reached the armoury. The Scarlet Speedster tackled The Man in Yellow through a glass case containing a blue ring. Barry was about to punch Eobard in the face when the evil speedster phased through him and grabbed his neck. The Reverse Flash held The Flash in the air by the throat before vibrating his hand.

"Goodbye, Barry. You still aren't fast enough." Thawne laughed.

" **Barry Allen, you have great hope in your heart** **.** " A voice called out as the ring flew onto Barry's finger.

" _In fearful day, in raging night._ _With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._ _When all seems lost in the War of Light, l_ _ook to the stars, for hope burns bright!_ " Barry yelled as his suit turned blue and the emblem gained the same symbol as the ring.

"No! You're not supposed to be a Blue Lantern yet! NO!" The Reverse Flash yelled.

"I don't care what you think is supposed to happen." Barry growled, while delivering multiple punches to his enemy's face.

"Then kill me, Barry! You know you want to!" The Man in Yellow laughed, spitting out a bit of blood.

"After all you've done, of course I want to! You killed my mom, Eddie, Ronnie, Harrison Wells, Tess Morgan, Simon Stagg, and so many innocent people! But I'm not going to kill you because that's what you want. You said during Flashpoint that you were the hero and I was the villain. That's wrong." The Scarlet Speedster replied before creating a giant blue hard light fist and punching the future speedster out of the ship. The Flash then looked down at the blue ring on his hand before taking it off, reverting his suit back to normal.

* * *

Kara and Mon-El continued to fight, though the fight was incredibly one sided. Kara was being smacked about by the Daxamite, with the multiple slashes into her face and body from the Kryptonite battleaxe. The Crown Prince of Daxam threw Kara to the ground and raised the battleaxe above his head, ready to remove hers.

"Goodbye, Kara Zor-El." Mon-El growled before swinging the weapon downwards. The head of the weapon suddenly stopped before it reached Kara, and Mon-El looked over to see Bart holding the blade.

"Don't. Touch. My. Mother." Bart spoke in a flat tone, ending each sentence with a punch to Mon-El. He was about to punch the Daxamite agin when he was blasted by heat vision from Mon-El.

"Yeah. I learned how to do that." The Crown Prince said, proud of himself until he realized that the heat vision had done almost nothing to the time traveler. "What? How in Rao's name did you survive that?"

"I am The Future Flash. And you're never going to hurt my family again." The Speedster of Steel growled before punching a hole in Mon-El's chest. The time traveler pulled his fist out of the Daxamite's body, and let it crumple to the ground. Barry then ran out of the warship and saw his future son standing over Mon-El's body and Kara lying on the ground, bleeding and injured from the Kryptonite battleaxe.

"Kara!" Barry yelled, rushing to her side at such a speed that it seemed almost instant. Bart ran in circles, opening a breach to STAR Labs before helping his father pick up Supergirl, and the two brought her through.


	8. The Justice League Part 3

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry and Bart carried Kara out of the breach and over to the second medical table in STAR Labs, with Nora Allen's body lying on the first, being checked over by a suited down Savitar and Julian. Alex and Caitlin came running over to Kara and began to run diagnostics on her.

"The Kryptonite should have worn off by now, but her healing factor still isn't working!" Alex yelled.

"Harry, we need you to check a blood sample!" Caitlin yelled after drawing blood from Kara. Harry took the sample and placed it under a microscope.

"Damn it!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Savitar asked, pulling a vial of Nora's blood from his own microscope before handing it to Julian.

"Kryptonian cells normally act more like a plant's than a human's. Kryptonite seems to change their cells to more like a human cells, meaning that they can't use solar rays like they usually do." Harry explained.

"Yes, the DEO already knew that. Kryptonian cells change back, though." Winn said.

"That's with short term exposure to Kryptonite. She was hit repeatedly with a Kryptonite battleaxe." Bart noted, holding his mother's hand.

"I killed Astra with a sword made of it, and I only had to stab her through the chest. Kara has a ton of wounds and has lost a lot of blood." Alex gasped. Maggie gave her a comforting shoulder rub.

"So how long will she be depowered? Time travelers?" Felicity asked. The group then looked at Savitar and Bart, hopeful.

"I don't know. This isn't my original timeline." The Future Flash replied.

"Nor is it mine." The God of Speed added.

"Great. So we have no idea if she even survives in this timeline, let alone if she gets her powers back." Maggie said. Kara then let out a laboured groan from the table. Barry rushed to her side and grabbed the hand Bart wasn't.

"Kara? Can you hear me?" Barry asked.

"Ow... Barry. Not so... loud. I... can't hear my mom with you being loud." She replied with a pained voice.

"Mom, listen to me! Stay here! Stay with us!" Bart yelled as Kara closed her eyes again.

"Bloody hell!" Julian yelled.

"If anyone has a plan, now would be a great time!" HR yelled.

"I have a really risky idea." Winn answered.

"That would be?" Harry asked.

"Red Kryptonite." Agent Schott explained.

"No!" Bart yelled.

"Absolutely not!" Alex also yelled, almost at the same time.

"What other options do we have? This whole thing is pretty hopeless!" Winn fired back.

"Hope! That's it! Savitar, do you have your ring from The War of Light?" Bart asked.

"No, I don't. I lost it when I decided to kill Iris." The alternate Barry replied.

"Damn." The Future Flash growled. Barry then reached into his belt's pocket and pulled out the blue ring he had found on the Daxamite ship.

"Do you mean a ring this?" The Present Flash asked, holding the object up.

"Yes!" The God of Speed answered with joy.

"Where did you find that, Dad?" The Speedster of Steel asked.

"The Daxamite flagship. Eobard threw me through a case with it inside. The ring then flew into my finger, and I was compelled to say a oath. Thawne looked terrified and said I wasn't supposed to become a Blue Lantern yet." Barry explained. Bart and Savitar then looked at each other, surprised.

"He's right. You aren't supposed to have it yet." Savitar started explaining.

"You're supposed to get the ring in 2020 during The War of Light. I think that Savitar and me meddling in the past has accelerating events." Bart finished the explanation before making a note to himself.

"Right, that's for the future history lesson. How does that help us?" Maggie asked.

"Blue Lanterns have the power to channel the hope of themselves and that of others into their rings. One of their greatest abilities is healing." The God of Speed further explained. Alex then grabbed Barry's arm.

"Do it." She commanded.

"Right." Barry replied. He then slid the ring onto his finger. " _In fearful day, in raging night._ _With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._ _When all seems lost in the War of Light, l_ _ook to the stars, for hope burns bright!_ " The Speedster of Hope spoke. He then fired a beam at Kara, enveloping her body in blue light. Her wounds began to close, and colour returned to her pale face. The Last Daughter of Krypton opened her eyes and breathed in the blue light of hope surrounding her body. The Blue Lantern then stopped his blast and removed the ring, returning his suit back to its scarlet colour.

"Barry!" Kara said with tears in her eyes before reaching up to kiss him. Felicity smiled and looked at Bart with a raised brow.

"This not weirding you out?" Overwatch asked.

"Not at all. Mom and Dad were always intimate, and as much as I hate thinking about my parents doing it, this brings me one step closer to existing in this timeline." Bart replied, semi-jokingly.

" _Hey guys, we're getting hammered out here. Where are the big hitters?_ " Cisco yelled through the comms. Bart, Barry and Kara then stood up, but Savitar simply turned back to Nora's body.

"Julian and I are still running some tests. Alex can borrow my suit as long as she doesn't scratch it." The time remnant explained. Alex nodded before stepping into the suit, turning on the biolights in the process. Bart then opened a breach, which he, his parents, and armoured aunt jumped though.

* * *

Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, and Diggle were fighting against the Daxamite army near the waterfront. Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso from her side before wrapping it around a Daxamite's neck. She then spun the soldier into Aquaman's waiting trident. The King of Atlantis then stabbed another Daxamite with his mystical spear before slamming both of them into Guardian's shield. Thea fired electric trick arrows at three more soldiers, hitting each square in the chest. Dinah then blasted the group back with a sonic scream, allowing Diana to slice their heads off with Godkiller. Jay, Wally, and Jesse ran around the area were the group was fighting, throwing more Daxamites into the ring of lightning.

"Wow, this has gotten a lot easier! I think they're starting to run out of soldiers." Wally spoke. Unfortunately, another group of Daxamite ships then entered Earth's atmosphere.

"God damn it, Wally." Jesse groaned.

* * *

Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Damien, Clark, and J'onn were fighting downtown when they saw the new wave of Daxamite warships enter the atmosphere.

"Anyone know how many more are left?" Tim asked.

"I just scanned one of their minds. This is the second to last wave, but the final one is double the size of this one or the prior one." J'onn explained.

"I think we should regroup with everyone else." Dick suggested.

"I agree. Clark, J'onn, if you would please." Bruce replied. The two aliens nodded before gathering up the seven vigilantes and taking flight.

* * *

Clark, J'onn, Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, and Damien landed where Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, and Diggle were fighting and joined their comrades in the fight.

"Diana." Bruce said.

"Bruce." Diana replied.

"So what are we looking at here, J'onn?" Arthur asked.

"There is one more wave after this one, double the size of this or the last one." Martian Manhunter explained. A portal then opened next to the group, and Bart, Kara, Barry, and the armoured Alex jumped out.

"Hey guys." Cisco said.

"Second to last wave, right?" Bart asked. J'onn nodded.

"Alright... Bart? What did you say our team name was again?" Clark asked.

"The Justice League." Bart replied with a smile.

"I like it. Alright, Justice League. Let's kick some ass." Superman ordered before the heroes began the fight against the second wave.


	9. The Justice League Part 4

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry, Alex, Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Damien, Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, and Diggle were fighting the Daxamites on the ground while Bart, Kara, Clark, and J'onn floated above them, knocking fliers down to the ground.

"You know, our flier to grounder ratio is kind of skewed." Kara noted.

"Yeah, in your favour. You've got a Martian, two Kryptonians, and a Kryptonian/speedster hybrid." Wally replied.

"Fair point." Supergirl chuckled.

"Also, I can fly if I use my ring." Barry piped up.

"Focus, people." Bruce spoke with a small but noticeable eye roll as he kicked a Daxamite in the face.

"Sorry, Grumpy Cat. Bat. Grumpy Bat." Curtis laughed. Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, and Damien joined him in laughing.

"Oh, man, Bruce. Grumpy Bat has to be your best nickname yet." Dick said between laughs. Batman inhaled heavily before letting out a sigh.

"Can we just stop the alien invasion?" The Dark Knight said, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Sure, Grumpy Bat." Cisco replied.

* * *

Clark, Bart, Kara, and J'onn were flying higher than before, directing the invaders back towards the ground forces.

"You know, we joked about it before, but we really could use some air support." Bart yelled over the explosion of a dropship he flew through.

"I called some help." J'onn replied.

"So did I." Clark added. As if on cue, M'gann and a man in a green uniform arrived and joined the aerial battle.

"Hey, Clark." The man in green said before creating a giant hammer out of green light and hitting a Daxamite towards Clark with it.

"Hey, Hal." Clark replied before punching the Daxamite to Bart.

"Green Lantern. Good call, Uncle Clark." Bart smiled as he caught the Daxamite, blasted him in the face with heat vision, and threw him towards the ground.

"Wait, who are you?" Hal asked.

"Bart Allen. I'm Kara's son from the future." The Future Flash explained.

"Huh. Neat." Green Lantern replied.

* * *

The heroes had almost finished defeating the second wave when the third began to strike. The archers were running out on arrows, and those with guns were running out of ammo. Thea had separated from the larger group to rescue a trapped family from a building. Speedy had just gotten them out and away when she was surrounded by Daxamites. The Ruby Archer drew her sword from her back and held it in front of her, ready to fight back. She then heard the crack of a cloth whip in the air, and a Daxamite was then lifted into the air by her ankle from behind. The alien invader was then swung at her peers before being thrown to the ground in front of Speedy. The Ruby Archer stabbed her sword into the Daxamite's heart before standing up to see who had helped her. Thea was shocked to see Ragman, suit alive and moving.

"Rory?" The archer asked.

"Hey, Thea. Mind if I lend a hand?" The mystical hero replied before asking a question of his own.

"That'd be great. I thought your suit was... dead." Thea replied, trying to find the right way to describe Rory's suit.

"So did I. But then there was this blinding light, and I had a dream that felt, I don't know, real. Then I woke up and felt the suit calling out to me again. I saw the news report of the Daxamite attack and we got here as fast as we could." Ragman explained.

"We?" Thea asked.

"They gave me a lift." Rory replied, motioning over his shoulder. There, Thea saw the Legends. The Ruby Archer ran over to Sara and hugged her. The White Canary returned the embrace.

"Hey, Thea. How's everything?" Sara asked.

"I mean, we just merged four alternate dimensions and now aliens are invading again, so it's a regular Wednesday in this multiverse." Thea deadpanned.

"True that." Nate agreed.

"Shall we reunite with the rest of the heroes and handle said alien invaders?" Stein asked.

"Sure." Thea answered before the group ran off to join the rest of the team.

* * *

Barry, Alex, Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Damien, Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, Diggle, Bart, Kara, Clark, and J'onn, and Hal were fighting the Daxamites when they saw Thea, Rory, Sara, Nate, Mick, the united Firestorm, Ray, Amaya, and Rip running towards them. Oliver ran to meet his sister and hugged her.

"I got worried." Green Arrow sighed.

"I got backup." Speedy replied with a smile.

* * *

The heroes continued to fight back against the Daxamites, but the battle was not going in Earth's favour.

"Guys, we need to fight harder. If we can't stop the Daxamites, what chance do we have against Darkseid?" Bart yelled over the sounds of battle.

"How do you know that this Darkseid is as tough as you think he is?" Mick asked as he torched a soldier.

"Because of what happened on my tenth birthday. Darkseid made one final push for Earth, and the Justice League fought back. I knew that as a Kyptonian/speedster hybrid, I had the most raw power out of anyone, but I couldn't do anything because I was too young and untrained. So I had to watch men of steel die and dark knights fall. I had to watch lanterns go dark, and wonders get toppled. I had to watch speedsters be stopped and cyborgs deactivated. I had to watch robins and canaries stop singing and flames get extinguished. I had to watch atoms get split and bows get broken. I had to watch ices be melted and animals be slain. I had to watch vibrations be stilled and fate face defeat. I had to watch The Green burn and the abyss dry. I had to watch Spartans beaten and Martians bleeding. I had to watch rags get torn and dogs get muzzled. I had to watch terrific people crushed and gods among men bested. And worst of all, I saw my parents. Battered. Bloodied. Broken. Refusing to give up no matter who fell. The made one final gambit against Darkseid. A desperate gambit, Earth's final hope. A hope that brought light back to the dark, at the cost of them. They vanished without a trace into a wormhole they created to suck Darkseid away. I never saw them again until I watched another doomsday descend on my home. The rest of my friends, my family, died. And all I could do was run. So I ran. I ran here. And now I have a chance. Not to save my world, but to make one where no one will need to watch the horrors I did. So yes, Mick. Darkseid is not as tough as I say he is. He's tougher. But we need to face him together. As a team. As a League." Bart said in a rousing tone. Heatwave then nodded.

"Thanks for the speech, Junior. Now let's kick some alien ass." The former criminal said in reply to the speech. With their resolve set by their desire to save the future, the heroes resumed their attack on the Daxamite army.

* * *

Savitar and Julian continued their autopsy on Nora when a brief shock of Speed Force lightning came from her body and zapped Julian in the arm.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" The forensic scientist yelled.

"Wait. Why does her body have residual Speed Force in its cells?" Caitlin asked, looking up from the device that she, Winn, and Harry were working on.

"Not sure. Hmm... I have an idea. Julian, can you grab the tachyon meter?" Savitar asked. Julian nodded before grabbing the device off of its shelf and handed it Savitar. The time remnant then scanned Nora's body before also scanning his own.

"Find anything?" Joe asked.

"Yes. She vibrates at the same frequency as me. She's a time remnant. Incredible. Eobard managed to create a time remnant of someone else without creating one of himself." Savitar explained.

"Nice work. We need a hand here, Savitar." Harry said. Savitar nodded before walking over.

"What is it?" The Speed Lord asked.

"It's an atmospheric bomb developed by L-Corp. It's designed to administer antigens to cities, but we modified it to send a lead based gas into the atmosphere. It;s not enough to have any adverse effects on anyone except Daxamites. It needs a jump start and a delivery mechanism to get it to the mesosphere." Winn explained.

"I'll jump start it. We'll have to find a way to get it to the mesosphere. What is the time limit?" Savitar asked.

"The gas needs to be in place in the mesosphere in less than two minutes after the jump start, or it won't work. The gas uses Ray's nanotech to expand, but we could only manage to get them to have the max charge of two minutes." Caitlin explained.

"Got it. Anything else?" The time remnant answered.

"Nope. Get going." Harry answered. Savitar nodded before running to the equipment bay, where he grabbed Alex's power armour. He then returned, grabbed the atmospheric bomb, opened a breach, and jumped through.

* * *

Barry, Alex, Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Damien, Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, Diggle, Bart, Kara, Clark, and J'onn, Hal, Thea, Rory, Sara, Nate, Mick, the united Firestorm, Ray, Amaya, and Rip were fighting the Daxamites when they saw a breach open and Savitar jump out.

"Alex, I need my suit back." Savitar said. Alex stepped out of the Speed Force armour before putting on her own suit. Savitar then stepped back into his armour and started vibrating his left middle finger and thumb. The Speed Lord then held up the bomb and snapped his fingers, sending a lightning bolt into the device. He then handed it to Bart.

"What's this?" The Future Flash asked.

" **An atmospheric bomb.** **Get it to the mesosphere. You have just under two minutes.** " The God of Speed answered. Bart nodded before taking off, bomb in hand.

* * *

Bart was flying up to the mesosphere when he saw a large Daxamite warship heading straight towards him. He then saw Kara, Barry with his ring on, Hal, J'onn, Firestorm, Ray, and Clark, who was carrying Nate and Savitar, flying towards the ship. Clark threw Nate and Savitar at the ship, and the two landed on the top deck. Savitar deployed his blades and began to run in circles around Nate, generating huge amounts of lightning. Barry and Hal then created hammers with their rings and prepared to swing. Firestorm and Ray opened fire on a spot near Savitar and Nate, which Clark and Kara also then began to blast with heat vision. J'onn joined in with his Martian vision. Savitar then jumped into the air and slammed his blades into newly created weak point, cracking the ship down the middle. Barry and Hal then smashed their hammers into the halves, breaking the ship in half.

' _One minute remaining._ ' The bomb in Bart's hand said. The Future Flash then resumed his flight to the mesosphere.

* * *

The team of heroes on the ground watched as the ship split in twain, and Bart resumed his flight. They then Kara, Barry, Hal, J'onn, Firestorm, Ray, Clark, Nate, and Savitar returning to the ground. The heroes touched down, and Cisco checked his HUD.

"He has 46 miles to cover in 30 seconds. I don't think he's fast enough to travel 1.5 Miles per second." Vibe said, afraid.

"I have an idea. Speedsters, into the Speed Force." Jay explained. Savitar then opened a breach and ran in, followed by Barry, Jay, Wally, and Jesse.

* * *

Savitar, Barry, Jay, Wally, and Jesse emerged within the Speed Force in a room filled with balls of energy. Barry, Wally, and Jesse looked around, amazed at the feeling of pure power and Speed Force energy.

"Wow." Kid Flash spoke with awe.

"This is incredible." Jesse Quick agreed.

"What is this place?" The Present Flash asked.

"The Speed Force Conduit. It where the energy of the Speed Force is channeled into speedsters." The First Flash explained. Savitar walked over to a ball of energy made of yellow and white lightning.

" **I have one.** " The time remnant let out a sigh of relief. "Now let's do this, Jay."

"What are we going to do?" Barry asked.

"We're going to channel our power into Bart. We're lending him our speed." Jay explained.

"Right, so which ones belong to which speedsters? Savitar's is obvious, and so is Bart's, but the rest of us have the exact same colour of lightning." Jesse asked.

" **Go to the one that calls to you.** " Savitar explained. Each speedster then moved into position, touched their ball of lightning, and extended their hands towards Bart's. Lighting channeled through them and into the time traveler's energy sphere, turning the sphere of lightning golden.

* * *

Bart was flying upward when he felt himself connected to the Speed Force to an even greater extent than usual. Golden lightning then flashed through his eyes, and his trail transformed into the same shining colour.

"Cool." Bart smiled to himself before taking off at record speeds. He arrived at his desired altitude and looked at the bomb.

' _Detonation in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._ ' The bomb said before exploding, releasing its payload into the air. The Future FLash then listened to the world, hearing the Daxamites scream in pain. The ships then began to leave, and Bart smiled.

"That's one battle done. We have a few more to do." The Speedster of Steel said to himself.

* * *

Rhea stepped into a blood red room with pillars between flowing walls of lava. Atop a precipice of hellfire and brimstone was built a throne forged of blood red marble and pitch black obsidian. Sitting upon the throne was a being comprised a grey granite-like stone wearing dark blue armour with an upside down golden omega symbol on the chestplate.

"Milord, my armies have invaded Earth." Rhea spoke, slightly nervous.

"They have failed. You have failed." The being spoke in a deep rumbling baritone.

"Milord, I..." The Queen of Daxam began before the being fired red lasers at her. The beams narrowly missed Rhea, and she let out a relieved breath.

"I grow tired of your excuses." The monstrous being said before snapping his fingers at a Parademon near a gate forged of shining dark silver metal. "Bring it in." The Parademon nodded before opening the gate. A tall beast of a being with off white bone spikes protruding from its body stomped through the gate.

"Master." The beast growled.

"Rhea, meet my ultimate weapon. Doomsday. You are no longer required." The being on the throne spoke. The Daxamite woman's eyes widened.

"Lord Darkseid, I..." Rhea was cut off by the beams Darkseid had fired earlier, having changed in their flight course, blasting a hole in her head.

"Now that that waste has been dealt with, we prepare for the true battle. The Earth has shown its hand, and now we prepare to play ours. Once the event my mystics have foretold will be known as The Blackest Night occurs, we will begin. Doomsday, you will bring me Barry Allen. Alive. Kill those in your way." Darkseid ordered.

"Yes, Master." Doomsday nodded.


	10. Elementals Part 1

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past versions of my parents and the Justice League fend off an attack by the Daxamite army. Six months have passed since then, and it is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the War of Light. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry was running through the city when he heard Iris in his ear.

" _Hey, Barry. We got a robbery at Central City Bank. He has seven hostages with him, but the police can't do anything yet because he has the ability to turn into a rock like substance with the tensile strength of at least titanium._ " The reporter explained.

"Right. So supersonic punch?" The Flash asked.

" _Supersonic punch._ " Iris confirmed.

* * *

The robber was watching his hostages when there was a gust of wind and a flash of yellow lightning. The hostages then vanished, and all the robber had standing before him was The Scarlet Speedster.

"Ah, Flash. How nice of you to show up. Where are the rest of your superhero friends? Off saving the world while you clean up trash?" The robber asked.

"What does that make you?" Barry asked with a smirk.

"The man who's going to kill the Flash!" The robber yelled as a stone fist came out of the ground and grabbed Barry. The Scarlet Speedster began turning blue from the force crushing his body.

" _Barry, what's going on? Cameras are down, and your vitals are going nuts! Do you copy?_ " Iris yelled into the comms.

"Now then, Flash. I hope you've said goodbye to your family and friends! Soon, all will know the name Terrabreaker as the one who finally stopped you! I-" Terrabreaker began a monologue when Savitar smashed into him.

" **You know, you'd think villains would learn to stop monologuing by this point. The start rambling about how inevitable the hero's defeat is, and how feeble the hero is compared to them, and usually say something about how the world will soon be theirs, but then either the hero escapes or one of their allies shows up and frees the hero, followed by the villain getting the tar beaten out of them because they're an idiot.** " The time remnant said before smashing the fist Barry was trapped in.

"Thanks." Barry sighed gratefully, still trying to catch his breath.

" **No problem. Now how about we beat the tar out of this idiot?** " Savitar asked, pounding his fists together.

"Sounds great." The Flash answered before running out of the building.

"HA! I terrified him! You should run too, Megatron Junior!" Terrabreaker yelled. Savitar replied by stepping over the the metahuman robber, picking him up, and putting him in a headlock.

" **Megatron Junior. That's a good one.** " The Lightning Lord chuckled before Barry came running back into the building. The Scarlet Speedster slammed his fist into the evil metahuman, who would have been sent flying if not for Savitar's iron grip. Terrabreaker then reverted to his human form and fell unconscious.

"That went well. Mostly because he was an idiot." Barry noted.

" **I agree on both points.** " Savitar agreed.

"Thanks for coming, though." The Present Flash said with gratitude.

" **No problem.** " The Mirrored Flash nodded before opening a portal to STAR Labs.

"Harry, get a cell ready. We're coming back." Barry said before Savitar picked up Terrabreaker and opened a breach. The two speedsters ran through, and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

The two heroes emerged in STAR Labs, where Iris, Cisco, Joe, Harry, Bart, and Caitlin were waiting. Bart took Terrabreaker from Savitar and ran off to the cells. The time remnant then took off his larger suit and gave Iris a kiss.

"Hey." Iris said.

"Hey." Savitar replied.

"God, you two are cute. But according to Bart, you end up with James, Iris." Cisco joked before making a note.

"Destiny can go screw itself." The Lightning Lord replied before kissing Iris again. Bart then returned from the cells and walked over to the scanners.

"Guys, we have another metahuman. This one's attacking Ferris Airfield in Coast City. He appears to have... tree powers and a sickle. That's a new one." The Speedster of Steel piped up.

"I got a name for him. Bonscythe." Caitlin threw in. Cisco gave her a mildly annoyed look.

"I can't stay mad at that one, because it's pretty great." Vibe sighed.

* * *

Bart, Savitar, and Barry arrived at Ferris Airfield where Bonscythe was destroying planes with his sickle and trees sprouting from the ground.

"Ah, finally. Some heroes to kill." The arborkinetic laughed before pointing his sickle at them. The evil metahuman then rushed forward and swung at Bart, but the wooden scythe shattered on The Speedster of Steel's chest. Bonscythe looked down at the remains of his sickle before looking back up at The Future Flash. Bart then backhanded him, sending the arborkinetic flying across the airfield. Savitar ran to the other side of the runway and caught the unconscious metahuman.

" **Is it just me, or have criminals gotten a whole lot more stupid lately?** " The Lightning Lord asked when he returned to Bart and Barry with Bonscythe.

"Yeah, they've gotten a lot dumber. But I'd rather fight an idiot we can take down easily than a genius from the future." Barry noted.

"I've got to agree with you there, Dad." Bart replied with a chuckle. Just as he said that, a portal to the Speed Force opened, and a squadron of Time Wraiths exited, lead by the Black Flash. The portal then closed, and the Black Flash hissed at the Present, Mirrored, and Future Flashes.

" **Why do we tempt the universe?** " The Lightning Lord groaned.

"More importantly, how did he get out of the Speed Force prison?" The Scarlet Speedster asked.

"The Speed Force must have found someone to replace him." The Speedster of Steel explained. The Speed Force's guardians then charged at the three speedsters, but Bart simply began running in circles, stopping every time Wraith before it reached his father or Savitar. Once each had been dealt with, The Speedster of Steel set his sights on The Grim Racer. Bart then grabbed the being that was once Zoom by the neck, opened a portal to the Speed Force, and dragged him though.

* * *

Two beings, one in the form of the future Barry, and the other in the form of the future Kara, waited for Bart within the Speed Force. The Cerulean Speedster dumped the Skeletal Speedster at the two being's feet before crossing his arms.

"We've established I can defeat both Time Wraiths and the Black Flash. There are other time criminals you could be actually catching instead of me constantly beating the daylights out of what you send at my family and me." Bart deadpanned.

" _ **We suppose that is true.**_ " The Speed Force replied with Kara's form.

"So let's make a deal." The Future Flash offered.

* * *

Bart emerged from the Speed Force, where Barry and Savitar were waiting.

"How'd it go?" Barry asked.

"The Speed Force is going to leave us be for a while." Bart explained.

"I don't want to know how you managed that one." Savitar noted.

"Yeah, it's not important. Now let's get Bonscythe into a holding cell." Bart chuckled.

* * *

Bart, Barry, a suitless Savitar, Cisco, Iris, Harry, Caitlin, and Joe were looking at the screens in the Cortex.

"Terry Mason and Alder Oak. Both members of the Pentelement Gang. All five members were in Central City when the Particle Accelerator exploded." Cisco explained.

"Same thing happened in my original timeline." Bart spoke up.

"Good to know. As for the remaining three members, we have Brooke Rivers, Bernie Blaze, and Steela Corre. None of them have been seen since the Accelerator." Vibe continued.

"So we have three potentially dangerous metahumans on the loose. Great." Joe groaned.

* * *

A woman in a Kevlar tank top, pants, and combat boots walked into a room where a pale man in a floating obsidian chair with wires coming out of him waited.

"Terry and Alder have been captured. What do we do, DeVoe?" The woman asked.

"Well, Steela. Let me think." DeVoe explained.


	11. Elementals Part 2

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past versions of my parents and the Justice League fend off an attack by the Daxamite army. Six months have passed since then, and it is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the War of Light. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Kara walked into her apartment, where Barry was cooking dinner. The Girl of Steel walked over to The Scarlet Speedster and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Barry. I saw you guys on the news. I was going to help, but you seemed to have everything under control." Supergirl said with a chuckle.

"It was mostly Bart and Savitar on Bonscythe." The Present Flash replied with a chuckle.

"You did that awesome supersonic punch on the rock guy. You have to teach me how to do that one." Kara added, smiling.

"I'll swing by the DEO sometime." Barry smiled back.

"So what are you making? It smells delicious." The Last Daughter of Krypton asked with a happy sigh, taking in the scent.

"It's a recipe from Joe's mom. Gramma Esther made the best pasta, and I decided to try my hand at it. I think it turned out okay." The Man Who Saved Central City explained. Kara then heard a large explosion and removed her civilian clothes.

"Dinner's going to have to wait." She informed her boyfriend. Barry nodded before running out of the room, then returning in a new, vibrant red suit with more yellow bolts on it. He deployed yellow translucent lens over his eyes and grinned at Kara.

"What do you think?" The Present Flash asked.

"I love it. The brighter red and more frequent yellow accents are awesome. Remind me to have Winn, Cisco, and Ray make me a new suit too." Supergirl answered. The two then ran out to deal with the source of the explosion.

* * *

When the two heroes arrived, they discovered a man composed of lava and fire destroying vehicles and buildings alike near the National City waterfront.

"Ah, The Scarlet Speedster and The Girl of Steel. Come to stop me from having fun with my toys, have you? WELL IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! I AIN'T GOING BACK TO PRISON! I'M A FREE MAN, FREE TO BURN DOWN THE WORLD! What are you going to do? I doubt that you can even touch me." The pyromaniac rambled, causing Kara and Barry to share a confused look.

"You want to or should I?" The Present Flash asked.

"Let's do it together." Supergirl replied. She then inhaled as her boyfriend began to spin his arm at the pyrokinetic.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? WHATEVER YOUR PLAN IS, IT AIN'T GOING TO WORK ON ME! I'M MAGMASTER, AND I'M GOING TO BURN YOU!" Magmaster yelled with a crazy laugh. Barry's spinning then generated a wind funnel, and Kara blew at the criminal. The pyromaniac was then blown back by the wind and into the water, where his flames were put out and Aquaman was waiting on the back of a shark. The King of Atlantis pulled Magmaster out of the water before banging him in the head with his trident's handle, knocking the man out. Arthur then threw the pyrokinetic up to Barry and Kara.

"Thanks, Arthur!" Kara called out to the Atlantean, who gave a wave in reply before his mount dove into the water. The Last Daughter of Krypton then turned to The Man Who Saved Central City. "Now where were we before this?"

"We were waiting for dinner to finish. Which it should be in..." Barry began before consulting his new suit's heads up display. "Five minutes. Shall we, milady?"

"Well of course, my dear. Right after we deliver this guy to STAR Labs." Kara replied with a laugh. The two then set off to drop off their prisoner and enjoy the rest of their evening.

* * *

Nate sat in the office of the Waverider, searching for time aberrations when Sara walked in.

"Find anything yet?" The White Canary asked.

"No. The Legion of Doom is staying quiet, there aren't any time pirates as of late, and history is maintaining itself." Steel replied.

"That's good, but honestly, I'm really getting bored with doing nothing in the past six months. Stopping the Daxamites and forming the Justice League was great, but I'd like to have some action." The ex-assassin explained. The historian nodded.

"I get what you mean. Life's been really plain as of late." Nate agreed before a loud bang outside the Waverider was heard, and the alarms began to blare.

"Looks like we're going to get to have some fun." Sara sighed as the two ran to the door.

* * *

The two heroes arrived outside the Waverider, which was parked on the roof of the DEO, where a woman was blasting hyperpressurized water at the timeship. She then turned to Sara and Nate and chuckled.

"White Canary and Steel. How kind of you to show your faces. I had hoped you would." The hydrokinetic grinned.

"And you are?" The Titanium Historian asked.

"Why, only one of the greatest metahumans in existence. I am Brooke Rivers, but you may call me... Seastrife!" The metahuman yelled.

"That name supposed to mean something to us?" The Songbird Assassin asked.

"Yes! It brings your deaths!" Seastrife yelled before firing a blast of water at Sara. Nate then stepped in the way of the projectile, and it hit him with a small and pathetic splash.

"Huh. I expected that to do more, even to you, Nate." Sara quipped.

"Most it would have done was mess of your hair. Which I would hate to have happen. You spend too much time in the bathroom fixing it already." Nate quipped back.

"Okay, sure. Now shall we take out this idiot?" White Canary remarked.

"I resent that remark." Brooke growled. Sara then pulled her batons from her sides and activated them, giving them a yellow electrical surge to the baton tips. She then turned to Nate.

"Throw me." The Songbird Assassin commanded.

"Right." The Titanium Historian nodded before picking up the former member of the League of Assassins and throwing her at Seastrife. Sara struck Brooke with the batons, and the hydrokinetic went down quickly. Sara flipped off of the collapsing body before landing next to Nate. White Canary returned her batons to her hips and activated her comms.

"Hey, Cisco. We've got a metahuman criminal here ready for pickup." The Songbird Assassin explained.

" _Okay. I'll send Bart to get them._ " Vibe replied before a flash of white lightning came and took Brooke.

* * *

Steela entered DeVoe's chamber, where The Thinker was speaking with two women, one brunette and the other blonde.

"DeVoe, Bernie and Brooke have both been captured. The plan is going perfectly. Only I am left to be taken prisoner." Steela explained.

"Excellent work, Shieldmaker. These two will aid you in your mission." DeVoe explained as the two women turned to Shieldmaker, revealing Black Siren and Talia al Ghul. "Meet Black Siren and Talia al Ghul." Steela nodded in response.

"Yes, sir." The ferrokinetic replied.


	12. Elementals Part 3

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past versions of my parents and the Justice League fend off an attack by the Daxamite army. Six months have passed since then, and it is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the War of Light. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Oliver, Thea, and Rory walked into a warehouse filled with mercenaries and weapons.

"So we're outnumbered ten to one. Crap." Thea remarked with a sigh.

"For them. We've got this." Rory replied.

"I'm with Rory here. Not because we're that good, but because I called some help." Oliver added as Ms. Martian and Green Lantern crashed through the roof.

"Hello, everyone." M'gann said before she and Hal began going to town on the minions. Green Arrow, Speedy, and Ragman then joined in the fight. Ragman grabbed two henchmen and threw each into the path of one of Oliver and Thea's arrows. One of the henchmen then activated a Daxamite turret recovered from National City and opened fire on the three Star City vigilantes.

"Rory, Sword and Shield!" Thea commanded. The Suit of Souls nodded before stretching out tentacle rags to block the blasts whilst both The Emerald and Ruby Archers ducked behind him. The Queen siblings then each fired an explosive arrow at the turret, destroying it. Oliver then noticed Talia on the catwalk above them. He and Speedy fired grapple arrows up, and Ragman climbed up using a tentacle. The three vigilantes then gave chase to the two villains until Rory was clotheslined by Steela's steel form. Oliver and Thea then turned to face the ferrokinetic, which allowed Black Siren and Talia to escape.

"Alright, heroes. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to kill you." Shieldmaker explained before deploying large disks out of her forearms. Thea rolled her eyes at the evil metahuman before firing an electrical arrow at her. Steela cried out in pain before collapsing from the electricity. Hal and M'gann then landed on the catwalk next to the vigilantes, having dealt with the henchmen and weapons below.

"That went well." Hal said.

"I'll bring her to STAR Labs for incarceration." M'gann added before picking up Steela and flying away.

* * *

M'gann landed inside the Cortex thanks to the new opening skylight for the increase of fliers coming to STAR Labs. She handed Steela's unconscious form to Bart, who ran her to the Pipeline. M'gann then took flight and left STAR Labs just as Bart came back from the cells.

"Boom. The entire Pentelement Gang is captured." Cisco said with a smile.

"They were really easy to capture." Caitlin noted.

"Too easy." Harry replied. Barry and Kara then entered, having finished their dinner.

"I agree, Harry. It was too easy." Kara added.

* * *

DeVoe sat in his chair, conversing with Laurel, when Talia returned from her mission.

"DeVoe, it is finished. The Pentelement Gang have all been imprisoned at STAR Labs." The al Ghul Heir explained.

"Excellent. Black Siren, it is your turn. Unite the five." The Thinker ordered.

"Yes, sir." Laurel nodded.

* * *

Cisco was asleep at his desk when Black Siren dropped out of the vent above him and jabbed him in the neck with a needle filled with a knockout drug. The Breacher fell unconscious and Laurel made her way down to the Pipeline. She arrived at the cells, and made her way down the row.

"Cicada, Brother Grimm... Ah. Shieldmaker, Seastrife, Magmaster, Terrabreaker, and Bonscythe." The acoustokinetic smiled as she opened the five cells. Steela, Brooke, Bernie, Terry, and Alder all stepped out and looked at each other and back to Laurel.

"Do you have the stone?" Steela asked.

"Yes." Laurel replied before a streak of red lightning ran by her, leaving a stone box in her hand. She then opened the box and pulled out the Philosopher's Stone before handing it to Steela. The Pentelement Gang all put their hands on it and merged into one fifteen foot tall being, with Terrabreaker and Bonscythe forming the legs, Seastrife and Magmaster forming the arms, and Shieldmaker forming the head and chest, with the Philosopher's Stone in the middle of the chest.

"We are five, and we are one. We are Elementus!" The being yelled.

* * *

Savitar awoke in bed next to Iris with a start, feeling the Philosopher's Stone calling out to him. He then grabbed a ring made of the same metal as his suit and his phone from his bedside table and called Barry while slipping the ring onto his right middle finger.

" _What's going on, Savitar. It's 3:30 AM._ " Barry said, groggy.

"Something's wrong with the Philosopher's Stone. It's at STAR Labs somehow. It's in... pain." The God of Speed explained.

" _Kara and I will meet you there._ " The Scarlet Speedster replied before hanging up. Iris then woke up next to Savitar as the time remnant started getting out of bed.

"What's wrong?" The journalist asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone is in STAR Labs. It's calling out to me. Barry, Kara, and I are going to check it out." The Mirrored Flash explained. Iris then got out of bed as well and walked over to the speedster before giving him a kiss.

"Be careful out there." Iris ordered. Savitar nodded and took a step back from her. He then pressed his ring, and a silver version of Barry's original costume shot out, which the speedster put on. He then pressed the ring a second time, and a portal to the Speed Force opened behind him, which his armour dropped out of before surrounding his body. The God of Speed stood to his full height, opened a Breach to STAR Labs, and ran though.

* * *

Savitar arrived outside STAR Labs, where Barry and Kara were already waiting.

"What's happening, Savitar?" Kara asked.

" **I have no idea. Only one way to find out.** " Savitar answered before kicking down the door.

"Cisco's going to be pissed." Barry deadpanned to himself.

* * *

The three heroes entered the Cortex, where they saw Cisco at his desk. Kara listened for his heart beat, and discovered it was incredibly slow.

"He's been knocked out." She explained as Black Siren walked into the room.

" **Laurel Lance. So you're the break in. Where is the Philosopher's Stone?** " Savitar demanded.

"Funny you show ask. Elementus!" The acoustokinetic laughed before Elementus smashed its way into the Cortex.

"We are Elementus!" The being yelled.

"Have fun." Laurel smirked before leaving. Elementus then shot a blast of fire at Kara, who tanked the blast before retaliating with a shot of heat vision. The elementalist blocked the attack with a shield of water before stomping with his earthen leg, causing a large rock to come up from the ground, which was then sent flying at Barry. Savitar then ran at the rock, spun underneath it, came out the other side, flipped around, and drove his blades into the stone, shattering it.

"Why are you so theatrical?" Supergirl asked.

" **I have no idea. I didn't get it from Barry. Dude's kind of vanilla.** " The Mirrored Flash joked back.

"Alright, you two." The Present Flash snapped, though he didn't sound serious. A blast of razor sharp leaves and branches then fired from Elementus' Bonscythe leg at Savitar, though the plant matter simply bounced off his armour. Barry and Kara then noticed that the lights were not in the suit and realized what the time remnant's plan was. Elementus then also noticed the biolights were gone, before he too realized the plan. It was too late, though, as Savitar came running up behind the monster, jumped in the air, phased into its chest, pulled out the Philosopher's Stone, and landed on the other side. Elementus then fell to the ground before separating into its five unconscious components. Cisco then woke up at his desk.

"The hell happened here? Also, gotta say Savitar, that suit is really damn awesome. I did good work. Kara, you could use an upgrade too. What do you think about a slightly darker blue, losing the skirt and cape, and doing a sweet red trench coat type thing? Ooh, and maybe red and gold shoulders, knees, and elbows?" Vibe rambled, designing the suit in his head. Kara grew wide eyed and smiled at the design pitch.

"Yes. Just yes. Can you do it so that it comes out of a ring like Barry and Savitar's?" Supergirl said, smiling widely.

"Hell yes! I'll get to work!" The Breacher yelled before looking at his clock, noting it was 3:30 AM. "...In the morning. I'll be at home. Try not to wake me up. Thanks. Later." Cisco then opened a Breach and jumped though. The God of Speed then sent his armour back into the Speed Force, with the Philosopher's Stone contained inside.

"Well, that went well." Savitar quipped.

"Man, I can't wait for that new suit." Kara said, longingly.

"Slightly more importantly than my fiancee getting a super awesome new suit is how they got the Philosopher's Stone." Barry piped up.

"True. They must have a way in. But how?" The Mirrored Flash replied.

* * *

DeVoe sat in his chair when a flash of red lightning encircled him. Laurel then ended up in front of DeVoe, and the lightning stopped next to her, revealing Eobard.

"It's going according to plan, DeVoe. Savitar put the Philosopher's Stone back into the Speed Force. Just as you said he would. Now we just need to wait." Thawne explained.

"Excellent. Now for Phase 3." The Thinker replied.


	13. Changling

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past versions of my parents and the Justice League fend off an attack by the Daxamite army. Six months have passed since then, and it is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the War of Light. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry looked around at the hellscape surrounding him. He and Kara had gone home after defeating Elementus, and both went straight to sleep. The Present Flash wished he hadn't. Darkseid and his Parademons descended on the world, and began slaughtering everyone. Then Darkseid came to The Scarlet Speedster, dragging Kara by the hair.

"You were not fast enough, Flash." The Ruler of Apokolips laughed before ripped Kara's head off.

* * *

"KARA! NO!" Barry yelled as he shot up in bed. Kara sat up next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Barry, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I… I had a nightmare. Darkseid attacked the world, and he started killing everyone. He dragged you to me, told me I wasn't fast enough, and pulled your head off. He… He was right. I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry." Barry spoke through forming tears.

"Barry, that's not going to happen. I know that if you need to save me, you will. I know you'd go through anyone, anything, and anywhere to get back to me. So don't let nightmares gang up on you. I'm here. I'm right here." Kara replied, pulling Barry into a kiss.

* * *

Barry walked into CCPD a few hours later, where Savitar and Julian were at work on a case.

"Ah, Barry. Good of you to show up, mate. Late. How do you manage that one?" Julian spoke, half serious and half joking.

"Kara and I had breakfast together, followed by a bit of dessert." Barry explained, grinning mildly on the second part.

"What? Do you Americans usually have dessert with breakfast?" Julian asked. Savitar and Barry then gave him looks indicating that he was missing something. The Brit's eyes went wide. "Oh, bloody hell. Can we just get to work?"

"Sure, sorry. What's going on?" The Present Flash asked.

"Four people dead in the past 12 hours. I poured over all of their information, and there's no connection between them, other then the fact that they were all apparently killed by animals. David Neoth, killed by what appears to be a rhinoceros horn. Patricia Craft, killed by elephant tusks. Michelle Gree, killed by hyena bite. And finally, Lin Arolla, killed by constriction matching with Burmese pythons." The Mirrored Flash explained just as Captain Singh walked in.

"Albert, Allen, and Allen. Detective West found another body with odd marks in it. Head down to 34th and Crowley." The captain ordered. The three forensic scientists nodded before getting to work grabbing their gear.

* * *

Julian, Barry, and Savitar arrived at the crime scene, where Joe, Iris, Kara, and Clark were waiting. The Present and Future Flashes gave their respective fiancees a short kiss, and Julian shook hands with Joe and Clark.

"Every media outlet in the area wants information on these murders." Joe said, explaining the presence of the three journelists.

"Right. Julian, how about you brief them? You're the CCPD's Head of Forensics. Savitar and I will check out our victim." Barry instructed. Julian nodded, and the three got to work.

* * *

Barry and Savitar walked over to the covered body, and The Scarlet Speedster slowly removed the sheet. Both were somewhat shocked to see a torn apart mess with claw marks on what was not a gory shred.

"Credit to this killer. They somehow got it to stay rather contained." The God of Speed said, ever so slightly grossed out.

"Agreed. We need to cross reference these claw marks with those we know come from animals. Could you check that out?" The Scarlet Speedster asked his time remnant. Savitar nodded before racing off in a blast of yellow lightning. He then returned, holding a tablet in his hands.

"Lion, no. Tiger, nah. Bear? Wait, nope. Not that either. Maybe I'm thinking too mammalian. Komodo monitor? Ha! That's the one!" Savitar rambled whilst leafing through the book until he found what he was looking for.

"Okay, so we're apparently dealing with murderers who just happen to be a rhino, an elephant, a hyena, a Burmese python, and a monitor lizard. Not the strangest thing to happen in Central City." Barry noted.

"Hang on, Barry. Look at that in there." The Lord of Lightning said, pointing to some torn fabric a few steps away. The two speedsters walked over to it, and Barry picked it up, taking note of other pieces like it nearby.

"It doesn't match the fabric on the victim. So maybe it came from our killer." The Man Who Saved Central City noted.

"I'll take a sample to STAR Labs to run a DNA Test. You take one to CCPD for the evidence file." Savitar instructed. Barry nodded, and the two locked up their forensics kits. Savitar then opened a Breach to STAR Labs and jumped through with Cisco's sample before returning, closing his portal, and picking up his forensics kit. Julian, Joe, Kara, Iris, and Clark then came over to speak to the two speedsters.

"So how does it look?" Joe asked.

"Gory. Horrific. A bunch of other words that mean the same thing." Savitar deadpanned.

"Yeah, what he said. Our latest victim was torn to shreds. No ID on his or her body. Neither of us could tell from a look. STAR Labs is running DNA tests as we speak." Barry explained.

"Yikes. Any theory on the murder?" Detective West asked.

"The slash marks and claw wounds match up with a Komodo dragon." The God of Speed explained further.

"Well, that's... You know what, Savitar. I'm stealing your thing. That's horrific." Kara shuddered. Barry put his arm around her as comfort.

" _Hey, guys? I have an ID on the flesh. And I also have DNA on our killers, which I was able to cross-match with someone. His name is Erik Razar. Get back here so we can plan how to catch a dude who can turn into literally any animal. And someone call J'onn, Bruce, and Tim. Having a telepath, and the World's Greatest Detectives seems like it would help us majorly._ " Cisco radioed in.

"On our way." Barry replied. He then looked at Joe and Julian.

"We'll cover for you with Singh. Go." Julian said. Barry nodded before he, Savitar, and Kara went zooming off to STAR Labs, with Clark going to get Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Red Robin.

* * *

Barry, Savitar, and Kara arrived at STAR Labs, where Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, and Bart were waiting. Clark and J'onn arrived moments later, Superman carrying Bruce, and Martian Manhunter carrying Tim.

"Hey, guys. What do you need?" Red Robin asked.

"A hand tracking down Erik Razar. He's been committing murders by transforming into different animals." Cisco explained.

"Huh. I know a guy who has the same powers." The Third Robin noted.

"Neat. So any idea how to track someone who can turn into any animal?" Vibe asked.

"We figure out who the next victim is. What is the connection between the victims?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. They all used to work at The Metropolis Zoo. And apparently so did Razar." Cisco explained.

"Anything else we should know?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, and this one is weird. Each victim was killed by the animal they feared most according to their employee files. I also found a residue on the bodies that was evidently sprayed on the target before they were killed." The inventor further explained. Bruce and Tim looked at each other, knowingly.

"Fear Toxin. Developed by Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as Scarecrow. He broke out of Arkham Asylum a month ago. He's been MIA since. Apparently he's working with Razar." Red Robin explained.

"We need to catch this guy. Crazy events have been happening lately. Oliver and his team got an anonymous tip that Talia al Ghul was at a warehouse, allowing them to find and capture the final member of the Pentelement Gang. Black Siren then broke in, freed the gang, and combined them using the Philosopher's Stone. We took them down, and Savitar put the Stone into the Speed Force. Now we have a shapeshifting murderer on the loose, who is working with one of the Bat Family's villains. Something big is happening. I can feel it." Bart spoke up.

* * *

DeVoe sat in is seat, looking at the group of villains gathered before him, as well as video feed of STAR Labs. Talia al Ghul, Laurel Lance, Eobard Thawne, Eric Razar, and Jonathan Crane were all conversing with each other when a loud boom was heard outside. The door to the chamber opened, and Adrian Chase walked in, with a man in a black rubbery looking suit and a large, silver, manta shaped helmet with a red visor walking next to him.

"Ah, Prometheus and Black Manta. Good of you to join us. Now then, Legion of Doom. The heroes are beginning to realize a larger plan is afoot, just as I planned. Let us commence Phase 4." The Thinker smiled to his group.


	14. Dusk Falling

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past versions of my parents and the Justice League fend off an attack by the Daxamite army. Six months have passed since then, and it is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the War of Light. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Barry and Savitar were running around Central City, on the hunt for clues about Eric Razar, when they noticed two men holding a woman at gunpoint. They ran up behind the two men, quietly.

"Alright, lady. One more chance. The purse!" One mugger ordered.

" **Gentlemen. How are you?** " Savitar asked, tapping both on the shoulder. The muggers turned around an immediately went pale.

"The Flash and Savitar!" The mugger who hadn't been speaking to the woman said, shocked.

"Oh, sh-" The other said, being cut off by Savitar phasing through them, spinning around, and knocking them both out via banging their heads together.

"Seriously, why the theatricality?" Barry sighed.

" **Oh, that was hardly theatrical. Theatrical would be me creating time remnants to run around them whilst narrowly missing them with lightning before I then bang their heads together. Huh. I need to do that one sometime.** " The God of Speed noted.

"Oh, for the love of..." The Scarlet Speedster groaned before an alarm blared in his and Savitar's ears.

" _Barry and Savitar! Get to Gotham City PD now!_ " Nightwing yelled through the comms, speaking over the sounds of screams and sirens. The two speedsters looked at each other before speeding off to Gotham.

* * *

Julian and Joe were speaking with Captain Singh in the forensics lab when Cisco sent an alert to their earpieces.

" _Guys, Talia al Ghul just walked into CCPD!_ " The breacher exclaimed as an arrow whizzed past Joe's head, nicking his ear and narrowly missing Singh. Julian spun around in front of the detective and captain before tapping his watch. A blue liquid then seeped out of the watch and enveloped Julian, transforming into a light blue version of the Alchemy suit.

"Go. I've got this." Dr. Alchemy commanded before firing blasts of Speed Force energy at Talia from the fingertips of his gauntlets. Joe nodded before escorting Singh out.

"Dr. Alchemy. I was wondering who you were under the mask. I thought you had once fought the Flash. Now you protect his allies." Talia said as she strode over to Julian, casually drawing her shortswords from her sides. The ergokinetic then put his palms together before pulling them apart, creating duel energy blades that he spun into a proper grip.

"The man whom I was before, and the man who I am now are different people." Julian replied before raising his blades in challenge. The two then rushed at each other, swords clashing together. The two began to twirl around the room, swords colliding with sparks of energy.

* * *

Winn, Ray, Stein, Jax, and Alex were sitting in the DEO lab, experimenting with a sample of Nth Metal when an alarm blared.

" _All agents, the NCPD was just attacked. There are 4 confirmed deaths. Legends, Agent Danvers, get to the precinct._ " J'onn commanded over the PA system. Alex went pale as she, ATOM, and the now merged Firestorm ran to the Waverider's dropship, where Sara, Nate, Amaya, Mick, and Rip were waiting.

"Gideon, we need to go!" Sara yelled at the AI.

"Of course, Captain Lance." Gideon replied as the ship took off.

* * *

Oliver, Rene, and Quentin were speaking with Commissioner Nudocerdo when a blast of red energy was fired through the wall behind them. Black Manta then ran through the hole in the wall, jumped into the air, and sent a flying kick into the commissioner, knocking him into a wall and out of consciousness. Oliver and Rene then engaged The Artificial Atlantean, whilst Deputy Mayor Lance got Nudocerdo out of the room.

"Green Arrow and Wild Dog. I have powers that can rival the mightiest heroes on Earth. What do you have?" David asked.

"Friends." Oliver replied. A flash of yellow lightning then ran through the hole in the wall, dropping off Thea and Rory, before punching Black Manta in the chest and slowing down, revealing Jay in a brighter costume with a large lightning bolt on each forearm. Thea handed Oliver her bow and quiver before drawing twin daggers from her thighs whilst Rory handed Rene dual submachine guns.

"Garrick." The Ray of Death smirked.

"Hyde" The Crimson Comet replied before running at Manta.

* * *

Barry and Savitar arrived at GCPD, where they saw the damaged building engulfed in fire and a strange green gas. A man in torn cloths wearing a large brimmed hat and gas mask stepped out of the chaos and looked at the two speedsters.

" **Scarecrow.** " Savitar growled.

"Barry and Savitar Allen. Tell me. What do you fear?" Dr. Crane asked. Bart then landed in front of his father and uncle, followed closely by Clark, and the the two charged their heat vision. The Master of Fear sprayed Bart in the face with his Fear Toxin, and the Speedster of Steel's eyes shifted from their bright and heroic blue to a sickly green. **_Bart then turned to where Barry, Clark, and Savitar had been standing, but saw only Doomsday standing on the corpses of his speedster uncle and father, and his Kryptonian uncle no where to be found._**

 ** _"You! You stole my home, Doomsday!" The Future Flash screamed as he rushed at the beast._** Clark dodged the punch before giving his nephew a look of shock.

"Bart! I don't want to hurt you!" Superman yelled. Bart simply replied by swinging at him again, this time making impact with Clark, blowing Barry and Savitar back with the force of the punch. _**Doomsday went flying down the street before the beast stuck his landing, stood up again, and snarled.**_

 _ **"Bring it on, Doomsday! I should have fought you before. This time I will!" Bart yelled.**_

"Fine. Asskicking it is." The Man of Steel cracked his neck before firing heat vision at his cousin's son.

* * *

Dr. Alchemy and The Demon's First Daughter continued to twirl around the room, swords colliding with sparks of energy.

"You fight like my brothers and sisters. Who taught you?" Talia asked.

"Thea Queen." Julian replied just before his opponent shattered his blades. Dr. Alchemy chuckled as Talia put her swords to his neck.

"What's so funny?" The al Ghul Heir asked, confused.

"This." The Astral Alchemist replied as he disappeared before reappearing behind Talia, where he knocked her out with a blast of energy to the head.

* * *

The Legends and Alex arrived at NCPD, where Maggie and a few other officers were firing at Prometheus and Changeling. The two returned fire with bow and energy pistols. Alex watched in horror as an arrow went straight for Maggie when a red bird shaped batarang destroyed the projectile. Red Robin then landed, deployed feather shaped protrusions from his gauntlets, and began to fight Adrian. Tim ducked, dodged, and deflected every strike from The Throwing Star Killer, wearing him out slowly. Nate and Ray then ran up to the archer and smashed into him, knocking him out. Alex and Maggie ran up to one another, and the two kissed.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Of course I am. My girlfriend is part of the Justice League." Maggie laughed.

* * *

The First Flash and Black Manta then continued to grapple, with both blocking each other's strikes effectively.

"Still in your golden age, Jay." The Artificial Atlantean chuckled.

"You're a silver at best, David." The First Flash smirked back. The speedster then ran out of the hole in the wall with a streak of lightning trailing behind him. Oliver then fired a rope arrow at The Ray of Death, tying his arms to his body. Thea then jabbed her knives through his feet, sticking him to the floor as Jay came speeding back in, knocking out Black Manta with an Infinite Mass Punch.

"Thanks for the save." Rene smirked.

"No problem." Jay nodded.

* * *

Clark continued to fight back against Bart's assault when Savitar and Barry finally got over the initial shock of him attacking his uncle, as well as the knock back from the superpowered punch to The Man of Steel, and stood up. The two ran at The Speedster of Steel to try to restrain him. _**Bart then saw Steppenwolf and Desaad run at him, but he backhanded them both away before turning his attention back to Doomsday.**_

 _ **"Die, monster!" Bart screamed as he fired Speed Force enhanced heat vision at Krypton's Deadliest Spawn.**_ The Last Son of Krypton narrowly dodged the blast before flying at The Cerulean Speedster with fist out. _**The Future Flash** **grabbed Doomsday's outstretched fist and swung him at the now returning Steppenwolf and Desaad, slamming both of them to the ground. He then began to pound his greatest foe into the ground, drawing red blood from the beast.**_

 ** _'Wait. Doomsday has green blood.' Bart thought as the gas started wearing off._** Bart looked down at his hand, and saw his Uncle Clark beaten and bloody, with his father and Uncle Savitar collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"No... What have I done?" Bart asked, letting go of Superman and falling to his knees.

* * *

Bart stood outside the medbay of the DEO, where Barry, Savitar, and Clark were lying. Winn and Ray were working on a portal to send Savitar's suit back to the Speed Force while they waited for Vibe to show up. Bruce and Kara then walked up behind The Future Flash, and Kara hugged her son.

"It's not your fault. It's Scarecrow's." Supergirl consoled.

"I still did it. Whether it was under duress or not. What is the news saying about it?" The Speedster of Steel spoke softly.

"They agree with your mother. The head of Arkham Asylum went on TV to apologize for Crane's escape that lead to this." The Dark Knight explained, putting his hand on Bart's shoulder.

"We need to find out who's behind this. Before anyone else gets hurt." Krypton's Fastest Son said with a mix of anger and sadness.

* * *

DeVoe sat in his chair when Eobard came in, carrying a black box with white carvings on it.

"Excellent. You found it." The Thinker said before snapping his fingers. "Bring him in."

"Just like you asked, sir." Laurel said, dragging in a skeleton.

"William Hand. Take your birthright. Rise." DeVoe said as Thawne opened the box. A black ring flew out and and onto the skeleton's hand.

" **The blackest night falls from the skies... The darkness grows as all light dies... We crave your hearts and your demise... By my Black Hand, the dead... shall... RISE!** " The skeleton yelled, flesh returning to it along with pitch black armour.

"Now then. All that remains is Nekron." The Reverse Flash smirked. DeVoe nodded.


	15. Night Rising

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past versions of my parents and the Justice League fend off an attack by the Daxamite army. Six months have passed since then, and it is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the War of Light. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

William Hand stared at DeVoe with soulless grey eyes.

"Who... Are you? Where... Is my master?" The First Black Lantern asked.

"I am DeVoe. I serve Lord Darkseid. He has me on a mission. That mission is to resurrect Nekron. We require you for that, Mr. Hand." Clifford explained.

"Yes... War... Kill... The Light." Death's Servant gave a bone chilling laugh. William looked around the room, taking note of the people present.

"What do you require to summon Nekron?" Eobard asked. Black Hand pointed at Eric Razar, who Thawne quickly grabbed before pulling him before William.

"Nekron thanks you for your sacrifice." Death's Servant smiled as he plunged his hand through Changling's chest, before ripping out his heart and devouring it. The red blood smeared on the necrophiliac's mouth and hands then turned pitch black. A flame the same colour as the now dark blood then appeared and was absorbed into Black Hand's ring.

"One down. Five to go." William laughed.

* * *

Hal, Bart, and Kara were watching over Barry, Clark, and Savitar, when Hal and Barry's rings flew to their fingers. Barry awoke, and the shockwave of hope and willpower also awoke Savitar and Clark.

"What the hell is happening?" Harry asked as he ran into the room.

"He's coming. Nekron is coming." Green Lantern shuddered. Savitar and Bart then looked at each other.

"The War of Light." The two said together.

"The night is always blackest after the War of Light." Hal said to them.

"Nekron? Isn't he just a legend?" Clark asked.

"He's much more than that. And so much worse." Bart replied.

* * *

Oliver stormed into Adrian's cell and swung at him. The punch made impact with Chase's gut, causing the man to double over in pain.

"Kudos to you... for not starting with the head. An associate of mine says that... Batman likes that tactic. It's a bad choice. Makes the victim go all... fuzzy." Adrian chuckled, taking a few breathes during the course of his rant.

"Who are you working for, Adrian?" The Green Arrow demanded, lifting the serial killer off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"You don't exactly scare me, Oliver. You know why? Because you won't kill me. Not without the right push. Like, oh I don't know, William?" Prometheus chuckled. Oliver then dropped him, letting the serial killer hit the floor.

"Maybe I won't kill you. But I also won't stop her either." The Emerald Archer smirked as a knife whizzed past his head and into his enemy's shoulder. The Arrow's Shade cried out in pain as Sara came storming into the cell, pliers and more knives at the ready.

"Quick question, Ollie. Is he right handed or left handed? I want to know where to start." White Canary chuckled.

* * *

Bart, Barry, Kara, Savitar, Clark, Hal, and Cisco watched the scene unfold on the security monitors in the Cortex.

"Jeez. Remind me never to get on Sara's bad side." Superman remarked.

"Agreed." Hal replied.

"We should see about the other prisoners. Uncle Clark, you, Uncle Savitar, and Hal should pay Black Manta a visit. Uncle Cisco, you and I will go see about Talia al Ghul. Mom, Dad, let us know if anything comes up." Bart instructed. The group nodded before setting off on their missions, leaving Barry and Kara in the Cortex. The two sat in silence for a few moments until Barry piped up.

"Hey Kara?"

"Yes, Barry?" The Girl of Steel replied.

"Do you remember how about a month after the Daxamite Invasion, Alex and Oliver took me out to grab a drink?" The Scarlet Speedster asked.

"Yes." Kara replied.

"While we were there, they asked me a few questions. Mostly about how I was doing, given the whole watching Eobard kill my mom again." Barry started explaining.

"Okay." Supergirl nodded.

"They also asked about us." The Present Flash continued.

"Oh. What did they ask about?" Kara replied, slightly nervous.

"They asked why you and I had started going out. About why I asked you out. They were wondering if it was more out of love, or more out of thinking it was fate because of Bart." Barry resumed his explanation.

"So which is it?" Supergirl asked, still concerned.

"Love. I've always felt something for you, Kara. When I met you, I still thought that I was fated to be with Iris. But I still had feelings for you. When Music Meister had us in that musical dream, it wasn't my love for Iris that made me wake up. It was you. Everything with that future newspaper article made me think Iris and I were destined to be together. But then I found out who Savitar was. And I realized something. She's not going to be Iris West-Allen because she marries Barry Allen. She'll be Iris West-Allen because she marries Savitar Allen. I knew then that fate, destiny, and the universe were giving me a chance. A chance to be with you. So I jumped at that chance. When Savitar revealed himself, he mentioned that there was no reason to keep it secret anymore. Bart also said that the Earths converging was due to the time travel he and Savitar did. I believe that Savitar would have revealed himself and joined us even if Bart hadn't told us he was our son. Bart being here just makes me know even more that I love you, Kara. Because I do. I love you so much." The Present Flash finished his explanation as both his and Kara's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, Barry." Kara started to cry before hugging her fiance.

* * *

Darkseid sat on his throne when a vision of Nekron appeared before him.

" ** _I have a question for you, my brother._** " Death Incarnate said.

"Speak your mind, Nekron." The Omega Master replied.

" ** _You said your sages have predicted my failure. Why then are you having me prepare the Blackest Night?_** " Nekron asked.

"The humans have a game known as chess. It involves two sides, with pieces of varying power and movement. The goal of the game is to force the opponent's king into a place where it is trapped by your pieces. Pieces can be sacrificed to ensure victory. You are one of those pieces. You are what will make my foes confident, and possibly weakening their total power by destroying a few foes. My army, my invasion, is the endgame. You are the mid-game. You will lose the lose the battle, but we will win the war." Darkseid explained.


	16. Warworld Part 1

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past versions of my parents and the Justice League fend off an attack by the Daxamite army. Six months have passed since then, and Nekron is coming. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for his arrival. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Diana walked into the Cortex, glasses on, hair in a bun, and wearing a long sleeved flannel shirt, jeans, and leather boots. Arthur and Jay walked in moments later, also in civilian attire. Clark, Barry, Kara, Bart, Hal, and Savitar entered, suited down as well.

"What have you found?" Diana asked.

"No signs of Nekron or his vessel, Black Hand." Hal explained.

"Savitar and I checked the strongholds they had in the future. With all of the, either nothing was there, or the base wasn't built yet." Bart explained.

"So we're working on nothing. Great." Arthur sighed.

"Not entirely. Thanks to our knowledge from the future, we know that Nekron is working with Darkseid, along with a few other villains." Savitar explained.

"Who would those villains be?" Jay asked.

"His two top lieutenants, Steppenwolf and Desaad. He also is working with Nekron, Mongul, and Ares, as well as having control over Doomsday." Bart continued. Diana snarled at the sound of Ares' name.

"Why would those three work with Darkseid? They fancy themselves forces of nature, tyrants, and unstoppable beings." Clark asked.

"Nekron's goal is death. Mongul wants to collect warriors from across every universe. Ares wants war. Darkseid will bring that about for all of them by conquering infinite Earths." Bart concluded the explanation. Cisco then ran into the Cortex as the alarms began to blare.

"Guys, I just got a vibe. A big green guy is about to show up though a portal at the Gotham City Library." Cisco spoke quickly.

"Mongul's here." Savitar said as he opened a breach to the Speed Force, deploying his suit. The rest of the team suited up, and Kara was about to undo the buttons on her shirt when Cisco stopped her.

"Hey, hey. No. I finished your new suit." Vibe said as he snapped his fingers, opening a Breach. Kara's new suit, on a mannequin, slid out, giving the Girl of Steel a look at it. She then suited up at super speed, putting her old suit on the mannequin.

"Never know when I'll need that again, but it's a good idea to keep it. This suit is awesome, though." Kara smiled as she looked down at the suit. The base of the suit was similar to her old one, except the skirt was replaced with blue leggings and a red waist cape and loincloth. The boots were still red, but were more heavily armoured and had gold kneepads. Replacing the cape was a red trench coat attached to the blue bodysuit at the shoulders and collar. The every present El symbol was still on her chest, though it also adorned her shoulders and the ring on her right middle finger as well.

"Kara, you look awesome." Superman complimented his cousin.

"Thanks. You know..." Supergirl said with gratitude before a thought popped into her head.

"I'm fine with the suit I have now, little cousin." The Man of Steel chuckled.

"Hey! I'm older than you." The Girl of Steel shot back, feeling indignant.

"Not here you're not." Jay piped up.

" **Shall we get moving?** " Savitar asked with a sigh as he and Cisco opened Breaches to Gotham City. The team of heroes ran through, and the portals closed behind them.

* * *

Kara, Barry, Bart, Savitar, Clark, Diana, Hal, Arthur, Jay, and Cisco arrived at the library just as Mongul stepped out of his portal.

"FINALLY! Warriors worthy of my time. The God of Speed, the Princess of the Amazons, the Last Children of Krypton, a Green Lantern, a Breacher, the King of Atlantis, and the Past, Present, and Future Flashes. So mamy options for my arena. Are any of you going to come willingly?" Mongul chuckled.

" **I'll pass, thanks. And I think everyone else will, too.** " Savitar quipped. He and Diana then charged at Mongul, striking him in the chest, though their attacks had little effect on him before he swatted his two assailants away.

"Hmm. The Godkiller tickled, at least." The Ruler of Warworld chuckled. Kara, Clark, and Bart then flew into Mongul with their fists out before continuing to punch him as Hal, Cisco, and Arthur attacked him with ring constructs, vibration blasts, and trident strikes, all whilst Jay and Barry threw lightning toss after lightning toss at him. Savitar and Wonder Woman then got up and pressed their attack, before Savitar got an idea. He grabbed Diana before spinning her around at super speeds. The God of Speed then let the Princess of the Amazons go, and she went flying at Mongul, driving her sword into his chest. The Ruler of Warworld then grabbed her by the hair before beating Kara, Bart, and Clark back with the Themiscyran. He then grabbed Kara by the neck, slammed her into Barry and Savitar, and opened a portal.

"Kara!" Barry yelled.

"Diana!" Arthur interjected.

"These two will make fine gladiators. Good day to all of you." Mongul said, laughing as he stepped through the portal. Bart and Savitar tried to charge him, but the portal closed before they could make it.

"MONGUL!" Bart roared with fiery rage before taking off into the air, creating a sonic boom in his wake. Barry put on his Blue Lantern Ring and was about to fly after his future son when Jay stopped him.

"Let him blow off some steam, Barry. He needs to." The veteran speedster said, consolingly.

* * *

Diana and Kara awoke, chained to chairs in a brightly lit and ornate room.

"Ugh... Where are we?" Kara asked. Mongul then stepped in through the door.

"Warworld. Welcome, my dears. You are my two new contenders. Wonder Woman and Supergirl, Earth's Mightiest Maidens. I expect that you two to make excellent additions to my repertoire. Oh, and don't bother with trying to escape. I have a special power inhibitor in each of your bodies. You'll only be able to use those superpowers of yours when I want you to. Now then. I'd better prep you both for the arena. I would hate for the other gladiators to have a handle for them to attack you." Mongul spoke before snapping his fingers. Two blue aliens holding scissors then stepped through the door, and each stood behind one of the heroines. Diana snarled at the prospect.

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! Daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta! You shall not shear a single lock from my head!" The Warrior Princess cried out, whilst Kara sat passively before looking up at her would be barber.

"Chin length, please." The Last Daughter of Krypton asked quietly. Wonder Woman then got a look of horror on her face.

"Kara, no! We must not submit!" She yelled as one of the barbers began to cut Kara's hair.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mongul has a point. These gladiators will take any chance they get. Long hair is just another opportunity for them. Besides. I've been thinking of cutting my hair since Barry, J'onn, and I ended up on Earth-32 and met my doppelganger with short hair and that white suit. Sure, the window on the chest of suit was impractical, but the hair? I decided I should try it at some point." Supergirl continued to explain as her hair was shorn.

"Fine. You may cut my hair to my shoulders. Any shorter, and I will tear your guts out and show them to you before allowing you to bleed to death." Diana ordered the barber behind her. He simply nodded before beginning to cut.

"Good on both of you for accepting your new reality." Mongul chuckled as the barbers continued their work.

* * *

Kara and Diana sat in a holding room, examining their new hairstyles and waiting for their first gladiatorial matches. A woman in a white robe walked over to the two of them and gestured to Kara.

"The boss says you're up. Let's go." The woman pulled the Girl of Steel to her feet before leading her down a hallway to a large door. The Maiden of Might took note of the various weapons on the walls. The robed woman raised her eyebrow. "Ah. Would you like a weapon for the arena?"

"No, thank you. I was just thinking my friend would love these." Kara shook her head, noting the odd feeling of the air on her neck as she did.

"Hmm. Quiet now. His Majesty is about to introduce you." The attendant silenced Kara.

"Our challenger hails from the long dead planet of Krypton! She fought villains on Earth Prime, and now she fights for you!" Mongul's voice rang out over the speakers throughout the arena. The doors then started to open. "She is the Maiden of Might, The Last Daughter of Krypton, The Girl of Steel!" The doors then fully opened, as Kara stepped into the arena before the door slammed shut behind her. "She is... SUPERGIRL!"

"He certainly enjoys theatrics." Kara said to herself quietly as she slowly felt her powers returning. "Finally."

"And of course, our second fighter should need no introduction! Hailing from Earth-32, he is your current reigning Cosmic Clash Champion! He goes by many names. The Legionnaire of Courage, the Prince of Daxam, Hope's Red Blaze! I give you... VALOR!" Mongul continued as the door opposite Kara opened, before a doppelganger of Mon-El stepped out in a red suit with a white cape.

"VALOR! VALOR! VALOR!" The crowd chanted.

"Mon-El? Is that you? It's me! Kara!" Supergirl called out to her opponent.

"I don't know anyone named Kara." Mon-El's doppelganger snarled as he came flying at Kara at super speed. The Girl of Steel dodged to the side before grabbing her foe's cape, lifting him into the air, spinning him around twice, and smashing him into the ground. The Legionnaire of Courage stood up before slamming both of his fists into Kara's face, sending her flying back into a wall.

"Fine. Bring it!" Kara began, saying the first part to herself, and the second part loud enough for the crowd to hear, inciting cheers from the audience. Kara then pulled herself out of the rubble before charging Mon-El, sending repeated right and left hooks into her opponent's chest, blowing him back with each hit. Mon-El then grabbed her fists, pulled them away from her body, and slammed his head into hers. Supergirl backpedaled before Mon-El grabbed her by the throat and began smashing her into the ground. The Girl of Steel then blasted her heat vision at the Legionnaire of Courage, which he countered with heat vision of his own. Both continued to blast their rays at the other, creating a powerful energy field where the beams met. The energy field continued to expand as both combatants continued to fire their heat vision. A massive explosion was then caused by the energy field overloading, sending both gladiators into walls on the opposite sides of the arena. Both got up quickly, and the two continued to fight.

"Now this is a battle, people! The Last Daughter of Krypton against The Prince of Daxam! Warriors of Twin Worlds, bringing thousands of years of history to blow in one incredible match!" Mongul yelled with joy over the speakers as the two alien warriors continued to fight. Both were using punches, heat vision, and frost breath in combination attacks in a effort to take down their opponent. Kara's eyes then began to glow gold, and a blast of solar energy radiated from her entire body, sending Mon-El flying. When the dust cleared, Kara began to walk towards her foe, coated in a gleaming gold aura. Mon-El tried to stand, but Kara smashed him down into the ground, the impact creating a shockwave that shattered the cups of audience members.

"Stay down." Kara ordered.

"Oh! That's an upset of historic proportions! Our previous Cosmic Clash Champion won't even qualify for the quarterfinals! Supergirl, we wish you the best of luck as you climb the ladder!" The Ruler of Warworld yelled as Kara took a bow before turning to the door she entered from.

* * *

Bart sat on the couch in Kara and Barry's apartment, looking at the photo that he and they had taken just after the Daxamite invasion. He turned his head as he heard the door open, and Barry walked in.

"Hey. How are you doing, Bart?" Barry asked, knowing most of the answer already.

"I just saw my mother taken away. She shouldn't have been. And it's my fault." Bart spoke, refusing to make eye contact.

"Bart, there's nothing you could have done." The Present Flash comforted his son, sitting down next to him.

"Yes, I could have. I could have fought harder. I... Know I could have beaten Mongul. I did it once before. But... I thought... I thought that the rest of the League could handle it as well. So I didn't fight at my strongest." The Future Flash said with shame. Barry hugged his son.

"Bart, it's fine. We'll get her back." The Scarlet Speedster said, confidently.

"No, we won't! Diana got taken to Warworld in my original timeline as well! But M'gann was taken along with her instead. M'gann had to die so that Diana could escape!" The Speedster of Steel explained, letting his tears flow.

"We're going to make sure that both Diana and Kara come home in this timeline. I promise." Barry said as he returned to hugging his son. Bart accepted the hug for a moment before giving his father one as well.


	17. Warworld Part 2

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped bring together the Justice League. Now Nekron is coming. While we were preparing, Diana Prince and my mother, Kara Danvers, were kidnapped by Mongul. It is my mission to bring them back. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

As Kara entered into the holding area for the gladiators, she was surrounded by other gladiators, some praising her fight, some crying tears of joy, and some simply in awe. Diana broke her way through the crowd before embracing her friend.

"Well fought, Kara." Diana smiled.

"Thanks, Diana." Kara smiled back. Two attendants in white robe then entered the room and walked over to Kara.

"Lord Mongul has a gift for you. Come with us." The two said in unison. Supergirl looked around, mildy confused before beginning to follow them.

* * *

The entirety of the Justice League on Earth were gathered in the airplane hanger that had been used as a base when fighting the Dominators. The only ones not present were Bart, Savitar, Clark, and Curtis, but those four came speeding in seconds later, with Savitar holding both Curtis and a T-Sphere.

"Did you get it?" Oliver asked.

" **Yeah, we did. Using Kara's biometrics kept in the Fortress of Solitude, along with chunks of Green, Blue, Red, and Silver Kryptonite, we were able to modify Curtis' new T-Sphere to track Kara's signature.** " Savitar explained before setting Curtis down and tossing the orb to Barry.

"And we know how this will work how?" Diggle asked. Savitar and Bart both gave him deadpan looks. "Right. Future."

"Hey guys? Problem. Big one." Curtis piped up.

"Yes?" Bart asked.

"The T-Sphere won't turn on." Mister Terrific explained as the orb began to heat up and glow. He instinctually dropped the device, and Bart, Savitar, Wally, and Jessie went into bullet time. The Future Flash wrapped his hands around the T-Sphere before taking off through the roof whilst the other three moved people away from the debris and sonic boom caused by the sudden take off. Everyone was shocked at the sudden change that occurred in what seemed to them as less than a blink of an eye.

"What just happened?" Thea asked.

"It appears that the dwarf star alloy was not strong enough to contain the energy of the four Kryptonites." GIDEON said over the speaker system as Bart came back down to earth.

"We're going to need something a whole lot stronger. Bart slash Savitar, what did we use in the future?" Rory asked.

"We didn't." Bart explained

 **"Kara didn't end up on Warworld last time. We tracked M'gann using J'onn's psychic connection with her** **.** " Savitar continued.

"So does anyone have a suggestion?" Iris asked.

"I have an idea that might be crazy enough to work." Sara piped up.

"Do tell." Jay replied.

"We go back in time to Krypton and get some metal." Sara suggested. The Present, Mirrored, and Future Flash all looked at each other.

"Okay. But the three of us cannot be involved. The Speed Force isn't happy with Savitar, Dad, or me screwing with the timeline." The Speedster of Steel instructed.

"Alright. I'll take Nate, Thea, Rory, Jesse, and Wally with me. Meet me on the Waverider in 20 minutes." Sara ordered.

* * *

Kara stepped out the elevator she had been led to and continued following the attendants down the hallway. She entered a sprawling empty room, with a large pool of water taking up the entire bottom left corner of the room, and a massive window directly across from it that gave her both a view of the starry sky above Warworld, and the arena down below. There was a very comfortable looking bed at the far end of the door, and a tablet on the nightstand next to it.

"Lord Mongul sees you as a crowd pleaser. He has decided to grant you a room seperate from the other gladiators so you may rest, eat, and train more effectively." The two attendants said in tandem. Kara smiled at her new quarters.

"Give Lord Mongul my thanks, please." Supergirl requested. The two attendants bowed their heads in reply before leaving the room. Kara then walked over to the window, as the attendants had informed her whilst they were in the elevator that a fight would be happening in ten minutes.

* * *

Diana sat in the gladiatorial pits, concerned for Kara, who had not come back. A tall and thin white man with a head tail and pure black eyes wearing a grey body suit and a Blue Lantern ring walked over to Diana and sat next to her.

"Hello, Amazonian. I am Saint Walker. I am the founder and leader of the Blue Lantern Corps.

"Blue Lanterns? Like Barry?" Diana asked, mostly herself.

"Ah, yes. Barry Allen. I was on my way to Terra to greet him and welcome him to the Corps when I was captured by Mongul. One thing I have learned since coming here is that if attendants come for you after a fight, Mongul has either found something favourable with you and wishes to honour you, or has decided you must die. Let us hope that in the case of your Kryptonian friend, it is the former. And after her debut performance, I can safely say that hope is founded." Saint Walker waxed.

"Yes, hope. I find myself lacking it currently." Wonder Woman replied as a male attendant came up to her.

"Wonder Woman, please come with me. Lord Mongul has instructed me to give you new armour. He dislikes the darl blue and red body suit." The attendant explained. The Amazonian rolled her eyes before standing to follow the attendant.

* * *

Diana followed the attendant into a room with a large glass tube in the middle. A door opened on the front, and the Princess of the Amazons stepped inside. The chamber door closed, and the container began to fill with an opaque green liquid. Diana could feel her old costume melt away as a new one formed in its place. The chamber emptied, and Wonder Woman stepped out. She looked down at her new suit, which was a red chestplate, a blue armoured skirt piece, and large golden greaves. The attendant then handed her her tiara, except in gold instead of silver.

"I quite like this." The Amazon commended the attendant.

"Excellent. Let us get you to the arena now." The servant bowed his head before leading Diana from the room.

* * *

Diana entered the same waiting room Kara had, and also saw the weapons rack. She walked over to the stand, and started grabbing weapons. She pulled two shortswords off the stands and strapped them to her back. Diana then affixed a warhammer to each of her hips. The Warrior Princess topped it all off by sliding her left arm into the grips of a tower shield, and grabbed a powerful looking one handed battle axe. Wonder Woman then stepped up to the door when Mongul's voice started coming through the speaker system.

"That incredible leaderboard upset by Supergirl half an hour ago has got both you and me all riled up, and I think we should shake things up a bit, don't you? So, for our new contender! She is a warrior princess from the legendary kingdom of mystery, Themyscira! She's fought in many a war on Earth, and now she fights for you! She is the Daughter of Zeus, the Champion of the Amazons, the Princess of Themyscira! She is… WONDER WOMAN!" Mongul yelled as Diana's door opened. She then stepped into the arena to the applause of the crowd. The princess then walked to the middle of the arena, and a wide and deep trench opened up around her island. Said trench then filled with water, creating a moat around Diana.

"What in Hades is happening?" Diana asked herself, confused.

"And of course, your returning fighter. He should need no introduction, but I have been told my theatrical introductions make everyone enjoy the fight a little more." Mongul spoke, causing laughter in the crowd. "He is part man, part shark, and all beast. He is the Toothed Terror, the Great White Titan, the Terror of the Deep! I give you... KING SHARK!" Mongul finished before King Shark then jumped from the water, a giant silver maces in each of his monstrous hands.

"Oh, for the love of Poseidon." Diana groaned as the giant man shark jumped at her. She then rolled under her opponent, who landed right where she had been standing. King Shark then turned and smashed his maces at Wonder Woman, who blocked them with her shield and axe. The shark then chomped at his foe, biting the top of her axe off. Diana then threw down the hilt and began to beat the attacking beast with her shield, seemingly having no effect on him. He then pulled the shield from her arm and snapped it in half. Diana drew her warhammers and began smashing them into King Shark's maces, cracking them in half in the process. King Shark then grabbed Diana's hammers by the heads, pulled them from her grip, and crushed them as his small pupils fully vanished, leaving him with black, soulless eyes. He then roared at Diana, who drew her swords as a response.

"I have fought Ares, the God of War! And tonight I shall dine on Shark Fin!" The Amazon cried out, inciting cheers from the crowd.

"No. Tonight you dine on seawater!" The beast roared as he grabbed Diana by the throat before jumping into the water. Screens then appeared in the arena, showing him repeatedly slamming his prey against the outer wall of the moat as he swan rapidly in circles around the island in the middle. King Shark then threw Diana to solid ground, jumped out, and smashed both fists into her, sending her into a small crater in the ground.

"And the victor, and still undefeated champion... KING SHARK!" Diana heard Mongul yell before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

Kara had watched the entire scene unfold from her window and put her head into her hands.

" _I... Don't know if I can keep fighting at Mongul's behest for much longer. And if he makes me fight Diana... I don't know what I'll have to do. I need to get out of here as soon as I can._ " Kara thought, directing her hopes into the cosmos.


	18. Warworld Part 3

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped bring together the Justice League. Now Nekron is coming. While we were preparing, Diana Prince and my mother, Kara Danvers, were kidnapped by Mongul. It is my mission to bring them back. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Nate, Thea, Rory, Wally, and Jessie sat in the Waverider when Sara, Hal, and M'gann entered.

"They convinced me to let them come. Alright, everyone. Strap in. GIDEON, set course for Krypton. Let's be safe, and go for it a year before it was destroyed." Sara ordered the AI.

"Of course, Captain Lance." The Waverider's Subsystem replied as the timeship set off in the time stream to Krypton.

* * *

Barry sat on his couch at home, looking at the same picture of himself, Kara, and Bart that his son had the night prior. A thought then came rushing into Barry's head, and Savitar came rushing in, not in his armour.

"Bart came from July 2nd, 2034. He said Kara and I disappeared exactly six and a half years before that on his tenth birthday, meaning that he was born on..." Savitar began.

"Oh, God. Kara's pregnant." Barry gasped.

"Correct. The timeline has shifted by a year, probably because of the Earths merging, but she's definitely pregnant. Bart mentioned that Kara was only pregnant with him for six months. If my math is right, Bart is going to be born on February 22nd, 2018." The Mirrored Flash continued.

"How are you so sure?" The Present Flash asked.

"I don't know why, but I'm starting to get memories from this timeline." The God of Speed explained.

"We need to get Kara off Warworld. And fast. It's January 31st." The Scarlet Speedster replied as Bart phased through the roof and landed in the room.

"Dad, Uncle Savitar, something's up. I remember coming back from 2035 now, not 2034. The timeline changed. Mom's pregnant." Bart rushed out.

"We figured that out as well. But why has the timeline changed? Savitar replied before inquiring.

"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with the Earths merging, along with the approach of The Blackest Night." Bart explained his theory.

"We need the Krypton team to hurry." Barry said. Both his time remnant and future son nodded as the three ran out of the room to get to STAR Labs.

* * *

The three speedsters entered the Cortex, where Cisco, Clark, J'onn, Bruce, Oliver, Caitlin, Jay, and Harry were observing the audio and video that the cameras on Thea, Wally, and Nate's suit were broadcasting. Savitar moved to the comms.

"Nate, do you copy?" The Mirrored Flash spoke into the mic.

" _Loud and clear, Barry. What's up?_ " Nate replied. Savitar rolled his eyes while Caitlin and Cisco tried to contain their laughter.

"This is Savitar, but that's not important right now. You guys need to get that metal. Fast. Bart, Barry, and I crunched the numbers. Kara's pregnant." The God of Speed explained. Clark's eye then began to twitch.

" _Sorry about the name screw up, Savitar. We'll go as quick as we can._ " Citizen Steel replied with confidence. The gathered group then felt the tension between Clark and Barry.

"Run, Barry. Run." Oliver ordered. Barry nodded before taking off, with Clark following close behind him. J'onn and Bart then gave chase after the two.

* * *

Diana awoke on the floor in a comfortable looking room, sore and beaten. She heard splashing to the left of her, and looked over. She saw King Shark in the pool of water, who perked up when he saw her moving. Diana groaned in pain, closed her eyes, and laid her head back on the floor.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was worried. I thought I had hurt you too much. My name is Nanaue. I'm from Earth-13, where I served my king and my home as head of the royal guard. But Mongul came to my home, killed my fiancee, destroyed Atlantis, and took me here. He has made me fight here, just as he has made you." King Shark explained as he got out of the pool. He then pulled on black pants with the same fish scale design as Aquaman's armour and walked over to Diana.

"I see. How is my friend Kara?" Diana asked, trying to stand. She succeeded on her second try and looked up at .

"Supergirl? She is excellent, for both Mongul and the crowd love her. But she is with child. I could smell him when she and I passed in the hallways earlier. I see why you need to get home." The Great White Titan explained.

"I had no idea she was... We need to get home even more, then. Are you willing to help us?" Diana said, shocked.

"On one condition." King Shark answered.

"And that is?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"I can come with you. My home is lost, and I have no place left for me on Earth-13 even if I could return. Maybe I can do some good on yours." King Shark requested.

"You are welcome to come. Now then. We must plan on how to get to Kara." The Daughter of Zeus said.

"She is about to take part in a Horde Battle. That is where one combatant fights a large group of much weaker foes." Nanaue explained.

* * *

Clark and Barry were racing across the ocean, with Superman in the air, gaining on the Flash running across the water. J'onn and Bart were flying not too far behind the Kryptonian, trying to stop him from killing the speedster.

"Stop running, Barry! We've raced before, and I've even won sometimes!" Clark yelled at the metahuman.

"Those were for charity, Clark." Barry replied before running at quadruple what he had been before, opening a portal to the Speed Force. The Scarlet Speedster ran in and the portal closed behind him. Clark, J'onn, and Bart were then left treading air in the wake of Barry's sudden burst of speed.

"Huh. That was..." Superman began.

"Impressive." Martian Manhunter finished.

* * *

Kara stood in the middle of the arena, having just come up on an elevator platform.

"Supergirl shocked both you and me yesterday with her massive tournament rotation upset, so I brought her back today! I would introduce her again, but I don't need to advertise her to you! Today, she faces not another contender for the title of Cosmic Clash Champion, but an army of warriors from anther world! Their most famous son may lead the Yellow Lanterns, but their species doesn't need a ring to fight! I give you... THE KORUGARIANS!" Mongul announced as the doors opened. Purple humanoids with pointed ears then rushed out, to which Kara cracked her knuckles. She then went to work on the attacking aliens. Supergirl grabbed one by the arm and threw him at two others, sending the three to the ground in a pile. The Girl of Steel then put super strength behind a clap, sending a shockwave out that blew away seven Korugarians.

"Vi bemmus qarj giq rineqesiku! Vi lars ekk essebj es umbi!" One of the purple aliens yelled. The aliens then all charged at Kara at once, piling on top of her.

* * *

Diana and Nanaue watched as the fight occurred below, and both gasped in horror as the Korugarians piled atop Kara.

"Kara, no!" Diana yelled.

"She'll handle it." Nanaue replied.

"How do you know?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't. I hope." King Shark replied.

* * *

Kara felt the weight of the entire group of Korugarians pressing down on her. Her eyes then glowed gold, and a blast of solar energy emanated from her body, creating the same golden aura as she had when fighting Mon-El's doppelganger, whilst also blowing the pile of Korugarians off of her. Most slammed into walls and were knocked out, while some stuck the landing and pressed the attack. Supergirl then began knocking out foes with a single punch before doing the same thunder clap move she had before, though this time the blast was imbued with solar energy, causing a massive shockwave that once again shattered cups in the audience. The aura subsided as the crowd gave Kara a standing ovation before Mongul walked over to his mic.

"That seemed very simple. Now how about a real challenge?" The door directly beneath Mongul opened, and a giant alien whose face looked like a cross between a reptile and and insect stomped out. He wore a Yellow Lantern ring, and he growled at Kara.

" _In blackest day, in brightest night. Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right burn like my power - Arkillo's might!_ " The beast yelled as his suit manifested around him.

"Ah, crap." Kara groaned. Arkillo then jumped at Kara, creating a spiked mace while in the air. Supergirl rolled to the side and fired heat vision at the Yellow Lantern as he embedded the mace into the ground where she had been seconds before. The Last Daughter of Krypton then blew her freeze breath at the Beast of Terror's ring hand, encasing it in ice. Arkillo shattered the ice and created a giant circular saw blade and threw it at Kara, who jumped over it before slamming her fist into Arkillo's jaw, staggering the beast. The Yellow Lantern was about to punch the Girl of Steel in the face when she grabbed his fist and charged her heat vision to its strongest. She then fired it into her opponent's shoulder, creating a massive hole through it. She then spun Arkillo around, with the force of the spin separating him from his arm. Arkillo's suit then disappeared as he made impact with the wall, causing a sickening crack and splatter sound. The ring then flew off of the severed arm and up to the penthouses.

"And the winner is... SUPERGIRL! What a fight! WHAT AN ENDING!" Mongul yelled, seemingly not having noticed the ring having flown off.

* * *

Diana and Nanaue watched Kara's victory, and then saw the Yellow Lantern Ring flying towards them. The ring crashed through the window and towards King Shark.

" **Nanaue, you inspire great fear in many hearts.** " The ring called out as it slipped onto King Shark's finger, creating a Yellow Lantern suit around him.

" _In blackest day, in brightest night. Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right burn like my power - King Shark's might!_ " The Toothed Terror called out. Diana looked at him in awe.

"We may have the edge we need to escape. Well, except for one more thing. Or rather, two. We need to get Kara and a man downstairs named Saint Walker. He is the leader of the Blue Lanterns." Diana explained.

"I've met him in combat. He is a powerful and hopeful foe, and will make a great ally." Nanaue agreed.

* * *

The Justice League waited in the hanger as the Waverider emerged from the time stream. The away team disembarked, and Nate placed a massive chunk of Kryptonian steel on the table.

"You guys over killed this. That's good, though. You never know when we'll need it again." Clark noted. Savitar then deployed his blades and began to shear a head sized piece off of the steel. The piece separated, and Savitar handed it to Winn.

"I'll get to work." Winn said before walking out of the room, struggling slightly to carry the hunk of metal.


	19. Warworld Part 4

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped bring together the Justice League. While we were preparing for the return of Nekron, Diana Prince and my mother, Kara Danvers, were kidnapped by Mongul. My mother is pregnant, and I must ensure my existence. It is my mission to bring them back. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Nate and Sara were sparing in the Arrow Cave while Felicity and William sat near the computer when Rory and Thea walked in, with both in formal evening suits. The two Legends took a break from fighting when the two walked in.

"Damn. Where were you two?" Sara said, admiring both of them. Thea rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"A fundraiser for Star City's new library. One of the City Councillor's sons likes me in a dress, so I wore a full suit to annoy him. And Quentin recruited Rory as my bodyguard slash guy helps me beat up the first person who makes a pervy comment about me." Thea explained as she loosened her tie.

"Sounds fun. How did the fundraiser go?" Nate asked.

"The Councillor's son tried to pass off his annoyance as being tired." Rory explained.

"I meant about the library." Citizen Steel replied.

"Ah, right. The library got fully funded." Ragman chuckled.

"Hey, William." Thea waved to her nephew.

"Hi, Aunt Thea." William waved back.

"Hey, you four. There's a crisis at the waterfront." Felicity piped up from the computer.

"What are we looking at, Felicity?" Speedy asked.

"I'm not sure, but someone is throwing cars and pieces of the street around. Think you can get there and deal with it?" Overwatch explained.

"We've got this." Sara replied. Felicity then touched a button on her desk, and the suit storage opened up. Thea, Rory, and Sara's suits waited for them on mannequins, while Nate picked up a star shaped piece of metal from a table next to the training room. He pressed the star to his chest, and his suit formed around him.

"I'll get the Skypiercer ready." Citizen Steel explained as he walked to the door.

"The what?" Ragman asked, confused.

"Bruce, Ray, Jax, Harry, and Cisco built a jet for Team Arrow. They figured that because The Batfamily has a bunch of vaguely bat-like vehicles, The Legends have the Waverider, Team Flash has a breacher and a ton of speedsters, and Team Supergirl has a couple Kryptonians, two Martians, works with a Green Lantern, and shares a Kryptonian Speedster hybrid with Team Flash, Team Arrow needed a faster mode of transport. So they built a plane shaped like an arrowhead for you guys to use." White Canary explained.

* * *

Sara, Thea, and Rory entered the cockpit of the Skypiercer, which was parked atop the building that housed the Arrow Cave.

"This is nice. Benefits of Oliver revealing his identity to the public: We don't have to hide our plane. No one is stupid enough to try to steal from the Justice League." Thea said, impressed.

"Have a seat. Let's get going." Nate replied from the seat next to the pilot's. Sara sat in the pilot's chair, while Thea and Rory sat behind them. Sara then activated the engines, and the Skypiercer rose into the air before blasting off to the docks.

* * *

Nanaue stood behind the door to the arena, grabbing battleaxes to replace the maces Diana had broken. The Yellow Lantern Ring sat of his finger in the event that the fight called for it.

"Alright! First fight of the day, and it's a clash of the titans! After he conquered Wonder Woman yesterday, a fan favourite is back! He is the Toothed Terror, the Great White Titan, the Terror of the Deep! He is... KING SHARK!" The door before Nanaue opened, and he stomped into the arena, garnering applause from the crowd.

"The crowd is excited today." King Shark said to himself.

"And for his opponent! Coming to you from Earth-Prime, he is a Force of Nature in a class of his own! He is the Avatar of the Green, the Protector of the Swamps, the Forest Titan! He is... SWAMP THING!" Mongul yelled as a green humanoid beast stomped out of the gate directly across from Nanaue, inciting the audience to give a mix of awed noises and applause.

"I must defend the Green. Mongul has trapped me here, and promised me freedom if I destroy you. I have no choice. I am sorry." Swamp Thing explained before he jumped at King Shark. The Atlantean lept into the air as well, and the two made impact with each other in the air. The Great White Titan lodged an ax into the Forest Titan's leg, who proceeded to punch him back. The two fell to the ground, and King Shark pulled his axes back into a fighting pose. He then rushed at Swamp Thing and began to chop at him, lopping pieces of wood off of the chlorokinetic, causing the crowd to gasp. The Avatar of the Green forced the Terror of the Deep off of the offensive by clubbing the anthropomorphic shark in the face repeatedly. Nanaue dropped his axes as his foe continued his string of attacks.

" _In blackest day, in brightest night! Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right burn like my power - KING SHARK'S MIGHT!_ " King Shark exclaimed, activating his ring and materializing his Yellow Lantern suit around him. The crowd roared and cheered at the sight, while Swamp Thing merely snarled at his foe.

"Isn't this a shocker, folks? King Shark has somehow come into possession of a Yellow Lantern Ring! And it looks like this fight is about to go into overtime!" Mongul yelled as he took a look at his datapad, seeing that bets on both fighters were increasing massively in both size and number. He then stepped away from his mic and took a seat on his throne before snapping his finger at a attendant standing by the door.

"Yes, Lord Mongul?" He asked as he stepped forward.

"Get Supergirl. I want her put in the arena as soon as someone wins. No respite, just a massive fight." The Ruler of Warworld ordered. The attendant nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Nate, Sara, Thea, and Rory arrived at the waterfront and landed. The four heroes ran out of the Skypiercer, and saw a giant anthropomorphic crocodile throwing around cars and chunks of pavement.

"Killer Croc." Nate identified the villain.

"Batman needs to keep his villains in Gotham." Sara replied. The four heroes then rushed the evil metahuman. Nate and Rory then engaged him head on while Thea and Sara strafed him, shooting arrows and throwing knives.

"I will feast on your bones!" The Beast from the Sewers yelled before Citizen Steel and Ragman both smashed their fists into his snout at once, knocking him back. Speedy then jumped up behind Ragman, who created a platform for her to vault off of. The archer then flipped around behind Killer Croc, wrapping a grapple arrow around his neck to stagger the beast. White Canary then spun beneath the reptile's legs, threw a smoke bomb at each of his eyes, and struck him in the knees with her stun batons. The Crocodile Strongman then recovered from the attacks, grabbed Rory, swatted Sara and Thea away with his tail, and backhanded Nate across the street before throwing Rory at him.

"Ow..." The Suit of Souls groaned.

"I agree..." The Titanium Historian replied.

"I stand by my comment about Batman..." The Songbird Assassin stated.

"Guys, how fast do you think the League can buy that statue?" The Ruby Archer asked, pointing at a large steel sphere as she began to stand. The other heroes rose as well and looked at the globe.

"No idea. Do your plan, Thea." Sara replied.

"Keep him near it." Thea instructed as she fired a grapple arrow to a higher vantage point.

"Let's do this." Nate said as he cracked his knuckles before shifting into his metal form again.

* * *

DeVoe, Eobard, and William watched the battle unfold on a screen in DeVoe's base.

"So you need me to collect Killer Croc's body when they're done?" Reverse Flash asked Black Hand.

"Mmm... Yes... Kill... Blood... Sacrifice... Nekron..." William cackled.

"You're insane, you know that, right?" Eobard groaned.

"Play nice, you two. Mr. Thawne, we need Mr. Hand to bring back Nekron for Darkseid. And Mr. Hand, we need Mr. Thawne to recover the targets for us." DeVoe instructed.

* * *

King Shark and Swamp Thing continued to punch each other, putting all of their strength behind each attack. Nanaue was on the defensive against his foe, and the only things keeping him standing were his ring and his healing factor. Swamp Thing then grabbed the Atlantean by the neck and began to smash him into the ground before throwing him across the arena. The Great White Titan's Yellow Lantern Suit disintegrated, and the anthropomorphic shark blacked out. The elevator then came up from the middle of the arena, and Kara stepped off of the platform.

"How about we see how our two beloved champions fare against each other, hmm? SUPERGIRL! VERSUS! SWAMP THING!" Mongul yelled. Kara then charged at Swamp Thing, fist out. Swamp Thing braced himself for the impact, but Supergirl stopped at the last second and fired heat vision at him before kicking off of his chest.

"A unique strategy. But I will not be defeated. The Green will be defended." Swamp Thing declared.

"Bring it, Twig Man." Kara countered, causing the crowd to laugh.

* * *

Nate, Rory, and Sara knocked about Killer Croc near the statue while Thea perched on her rooftop, three arrows ready.

" _Almost in the right spot, guys. Move him back another four feet so I can Rube Goldberg this._ " Thea instructed.

"Got it." Sara replied.

"No one is going to mention Thea referring to Rube Goldberg?" Nate asked.

"I was going to, but I decided to settle for being slightly more attracted to her." Rory added.

" _Aw, thanks, Rory. How about we get lunch tomorrow?_ " Speedy chuckled, blushing.

"Sure." Ragman replied.

"Thea, is he in position yet?" White Canary asked, rolling her eyes semi-seriously.

" _Now he is._ " Thea replied before firing her arrows. One split into a grapple line and wrapped around Killer Croc, tying his arms to his body. The se cond arrow impacted the ground between his legs, encasing them in ice. The third and final arrow impacted the base of the globe, cracking it off and causing it to fall on the anthropomorphic crocodile, knocking him out.

"Boom! And that's proof that a meteor killed the dinosaurs!" Citizen Steel yelled. Red lightning then surrounded the group of heroes, and the four began to go flying around. Killer Croc's body then vanished.

"Son of a bitch!" The Songbird Assassin yelled.

* * *

Thawne ran into the villain's base, dragging the sacrifice's body behind him. He dropped the metahuman in front of Black Hand, who began to laugh maniacally.

"Nekron thanks you for your sacrifice!" William cackled as he tore out Killer Croc's heart before eating it. The blood turned black, and another black flame appeared, being absorbed into the Black Lantern Ring, all while its wielder laughed. "Two down, four to go."

"Once the heroes make their way to Warworld, Mr. Thawne will be able to lock onto the Speed Force in Mr. Allen, allowing us to obtain the body of Arkillo." DeVoe explained to the future speedster. Eobard nodded before walking away from the Thinker and Death's Servant.

"And who are my targets after that?" Reverse Flash asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn, Martin Stein, and Rip Hunter. They'll feed Nekron nicely. And their blood will taste good!" Black Hand shrieked.

* * *

Kara and Swamp Thing continued to clash, and neither were showing any signs of victory or defeat. Supergirl's body then emanated a blast of golden solar energy, and she became coated in her golden aura. The Girl of Steel then began to bash the Avatar of the Green, putting as much of her power as she could behind her punches.

"You have strength, Kara Zor-El of Krypton. But I have the Green!" Swamp Thing yelled as he healed from all the wounds Kara had inflicted on him.

"I don't care! I'm going home to my family!" Supergirl yelled as she grabbed Swamp Thing. The golden aura around her then grew brighter and brighter before soon exploding in a massively destructive blast of light and heat. When the light and heat died down, Swamp Thing was a charred husk, and Kara was gasping for air.

"And the winner is... SUPERGIRL!" Mongul yelled.

* * *

Iris walked into the time vault, where Savitar was looking at the newspaper from the future.

"Hey. You okay?" Iris asked.

"The paper changed again. Not the author's name this time, though. This time it's who helped Barry against Thawne. It used to say Green Arrow, Atom, and Hawkgirl. Now it says Green Arrow, Savitar, and Supergirl." Savitar explained.

"So we know Kara survives and gets off Warworld. Good." The journalist replied.

"There's a problem, though. The date changed. It was on Thursday, April 25, 2024. It's now on Sunday, February 25, 2018. It's February 1st." The time remnant explained. He then tapped his undamaged ear to activate his comms. "Winn, what are we at with the T-Sphere?"

" _The sphere is done. Ray is using his nanotech to put the Kryptonites inside it as we speak. Rip's firing up the Waverider to take us there. Nate, Sara, Thea, and Rory are staying planet side while the rest of the League goes to Warworld. I'd let them know that you're heading out soon, but they're a little busy dealing with a giant murderous reptile getting kidnapped by a streak of red lightning. They said they can handle it, though._ " Winn explained.

"Good. I'll get the teams to gear up. I... should probably get Barry to come out of the Speed Force." The God of Speed explained before taking his finger off his ear. He then leaned down to kiss Iris.

"Good luck up there." Iris replied.

"Thanks." Savitar replied. He then fired his suit out of his ring, put it on, and summoned his armour from the Speed Force. The armour wrapped around the Mirrored Flash's body, and he stood to full height.

"Kick some ass, honey." The journalist winked at her fiance.

" **Justice League, unite. We're bringing our people home.** " The God of Speed spoke into his comms.


	20. Warworld Part 5

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped bring together the Justice League. While we were preparing for the return of Nekron, Diana Prince and my mother, Kara Danvers, were kidnapped by Mongul. My mother is pregnant, and I must ensure my existence. It is my mission to bring them back. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

Savitar walked into the Speed Force, where he saw Barry talking with an avatar of the energy field in the shape of Eddie Thawne.

"Hey, Savitar." Eddie nodded.

" **Is this the Speed Force talking, or is it Eddie Thawne? I know from experience that both are possible.** " Savitar asked.

"It's me, Savitar. It's Eddie. The Speed Force is a conduit for all energy, including life energy. The dead can manifest themselves here with the aid of the Speed Force, and we have before. When Barry was trapped here after Zoom stole his speed, the Speed Force helped your mother manifest. When Barry came for Wally, the Speed Force helped Snart and I manifest ourselves, as well as creating an effigy of Caitlin and Ronnie." Eddie explained.

"Wait. Ronnie was only an effigy?" Barry asked, confused.

"Yes. Ronnie's alive. He's on Warworld, being forced to serve as an engineer for Mongul." Eddie explained. Barry then turned to Savitar.

"Let's go. The Waverider should be ready now." The Present Flash ordered.

" **Agreed. We have some people to save.** " The Mirrored Flash replied as he opened a portal out of the Speed Force.

* * *

Savitar and Barry stepped out of the Speed Force and onto the bridge of the Waverider when Oliver, Bart, and Julian walked in.

" **GIDEON, is everyone on board?** " Savitar asked.

"Everyone is aboard, Mr. Allen." The AI replied.

" **Alright. Ray, Curtis, and Jax, hook the T-Sphere into the navigator. GIDEON, set course for its tracking position.** " The Mirrored Flash ordered.

"Let's bring our people home." Oliver said. Julian then walked over the captain's chair and took a seat.

" _Course is locked, Savitar._ " Ray said over the comms.

"Julian, punch it." Bart ordered. Julian nodded before throwing the level, accelerating the ship to light speed.

* * *

Kara sat on the bed in her room, still having issues breathing.

"This is how I felt after I fought Red Tornado. That means... I don't have my powers." Kara said fearfully. She then got off the bed and walked out the door to the room, not entirely sure where she was going to go. She stumbled into the corridor, keeping her hand on the wall to steady herself. Kara then looked at the branching path before her, trying to remember which way to the room that King Shark was in, knowing that Diana had been brought there following her debut defeat. The Girl of Steel reasoned in the angle she thought the Yellow Lantern Ring had flown into the air and took a right, hoping she was right.

* * *

Mongul sat on his throne, observing a fight between Mon-El and a large man with grey necrotic flesh. An attendant then walked over to him and bowed.

"Lord Mongul, Supergirl has left her room." The attendant explained.

"That's alright. Perhaps she wishes to take a walk. Get some fresh air. Visit some of the many amenities in my citadel. She may do those things. The happier the gladiators are, the better the fights become." Mongul brushed the attendant off before returning his attention to the fight.

* * *

Kara stumbled into another room, finding herself not in King Shark's room, but a vibrant garden filled with exotic flora from across time, space, and realities. She breathed in the fresh air, allowing the beauty and scents to grant her a respite from the chaos of Warworld and her fear of being powerless.

"Hello, Kara Zor-El of Krypton." Swamp Thing said as he walked out from behind a tree, startling Kara.

"Oh, Swamp Thing. You scared me. I... don't have my super hearing right now." Supergirl said, afraid.

"Understandable. Your Solar Aura channels all of your body's absorbed solar radiation, and when you unleashed it in a Solar Flare, you drained yourself." Swamp Thing explained.

"Oh. That explains things." The Girl of Steel said before taking a deep breath, noting that it was much easier. "I'm having trouble breathing outside of this garden. Do you know why?"

"Warworld's atmosphere has more carbon dioxide and methane than Earth or Krypton, and as such, you are having breathing problems. This garden provides a small area to breath like on more habitable worlds. Allow me to help you breath outside until your powers return." The Avatar of the Green replied before summoning a handful of herbs. The Forest Titan then created a mortar and pestle before grinding down the herbs. He cracked open his bark, pouring some sap into the vessel. Swamp Thing mixed the sap into the ground up herbs, creating a golden drink that he then handed to Kara. She drank the mixture in, enjoying the taste of food made from actual plants for the first time in almost two weeks.

"Thank you." Supergirl replied.

"It is not a problem, Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Now then. We need to get you to your friend, Diana Prince of Themyscira. You two and her friend, Nanaue of Atlantis, must escape Warworld." Swamp Thing nodded his head.

"Wait. Come with us. You can come back home to Earth. You helped my breathing problem, and I'm pretty sure you went easy on me in the arena." Kara explained.

"Very well. I will join the escape from Warworld." Swamp Thing agreed. With that, the two heroes then left the garden.

* * *

Rip sat in the library on the Waverider, looking up when Savitar walked into the room.

"Mr. Allen. How can I help you?" Rip asked.

" **In this timeline's future. Do I survive?** " Savitar asked.

"Yes, you do. You marry Iris West, have two children, and go down in history as one of Earth's greatest champions." Captain Hunter explained.

" **And what happened to me beyond that?** " The Mirrored Flash asked.

"That's for you to live out. I would say more if I could, but I must preserve the timeline as best I can." The Time Master said, giving a consoling smile.

" **I understand. We're twenty minutes out.** " The God of Speed nodded.

* * *

Nanaue awoke in his room with Diana standing above him.

"How are you feeling, Nanaue?" Diana asked.

"Terrible." Nanaue replied. The metahuman then stood up, and the two turned their attention to the hallway. They heard someone in heels walking down the corridor along with a set of much louder stomps, and Diana gasped as Kara rounded the corner, followed by Swamp Thing. Wonder Woman hugged her friend, and Supergirl gladly returned the embrace.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't have any of my powers. I drained all the solar radiation in my cells with my Solar Flare. Swamp Thing gave me a herbal remedy to help me breath on Warworld, but we need to plan our escape." Supergirl explained.

"We need to get Saint Walker first. He's the leader of the Blue Lanterns." Diana explained.

"Alright. Diana, you and King Shark grab him. Swamp Thing, you and I are going to see about creating a diversion and getting us a way off this rock. Any ideas?" Kara ordered before turning to Swamp Thing.

"I have a few, Kara Zor-El of Krypton." Swamp Thing answered.

* * *

Swamp Thing and Kara walked into an underground hallway filled with guards, with an armoured door at the end.

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton, stay behind me." Swamp Thing ordered. Kara nodded, and Swamp Thing got to work. He grabbed one guard by the neck, hoisted him off the ground, and threw him at another guard. The Avatar of the Green then summoned a cloud of sharp leaves and sent them at two other guards, killing them both.

" _Kara, we have Saint Walker. What's your status?_ " Diana spoke over the comms.

"We're taking out the power inhibitors. Swamp Thing is currently handling the guards." Kara explained.

"The path is clear, Kara Zor-El of Krypton." Swamp Thing piped up.

"The guards are down, Diana. Meet us at the hanger on Level 38." Supergirl instructed.

" _See you there._ " Wonder Woman replied.

* * *

The Justice League stood on the bridge of the Waverider, with Barry and Savitar at the head of the group.

"Team, this isn't just a mission to rescue Kara and Diana. Savitar and I learned that Ronnie Raymond, Caitlin's husband and Stein's original Firestorm partner, is alive and on Warworld. We're going to save him too." Barry explained, with Caitlin gasping at the sound of her husband's name.

"We're thirty seconds out, everyone." Julian called out from the captain's chair.

"Let's do this." Caitlin replied.

"Rip, do you mind taking over?" Alchemy asked as he stood from the chair and activated his suit. Rip then walked over to the chair and sat down. The Waverider then came out of light speed, and the team saw Warworld before them. Cisco then opened a Breach, and Gypsy jumped out.

"I don't think I can breach all of you by myself, so I called in Cynthia to help." Cisco explained. The two Breachers then fired their vibrational energy together and opened a single large portal and the Justice League went through.

* * *

When the League emerged, they found Warworld in chaos. Heroes and villains from across time, space, and reality were fighting each other and Mongul's forces.

"Kara and Diana did some serious damage here." Ray remarked.

" **Split up. We have people to find.** " Savitar ordered.

* * *

Caitlin, Firestorm, Jay, Diggle, James, and Julian ran down a hallway towards the engineering wing. They entered the wing and saw fire and chaos everywhere.

"Grey found him! He's this way!" Jax yelled, motioning through a wall of fire. Caitlin blasted ice at the flames, creating a path for them to get through. She and Firestorm then walked into the area and saw Ronnie trapped under a beam of metal. Killer Frost kneeled down next to Ronnie whilst Firestorm began to channel energy into the beam.

"Ronnie, it's me. It's Caitlin." Caitlin said with a soft smile.

"Hey, Cait. Who's the new hothead? I knew you guys found someone to keep Stein stable while I was gone. And you have powers now too." Ronnie rambled for a few moments. Firestorm then managed to transmute the beam into

"Ronnie, you've been gone for a while. I'll explain when we get out of here." Killer Frost said as she pulled the engineer up.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Julian yelled as a streak of red lightning came blazing into the room. The streak knocked the heroes about before pulling the FIRESTORM Matrix off of Firestorm, separating him into Jax and Stein. The lightning then grabbed Stein and took him from the room.

"Stein!" Jax and Ronnie screamed together. The room was then swarmed by guards, and the heroes struggled to fight back. Ronnie then picked up the FIRESTORM Matrix and handed it to Jax.

"We have to try." Ronnie explained.

"Right." Jax replied. He then put the Matrix back on his chest and locked hands with Ronnie. A stream of blazing pyres emanated between them, and the two merged together, with Jax still the body.

" _Feels kind of weird to be in the backseat._ " Ronnie remarked.

"Feels kind of weird to have someone other than Stein in my head." Jax replied as the reborn Firestorm joined the fight.

* * *

Barry, Bart, Savitar, Clark, J'onn, Arthur, and Alex were fighting their way through a room of guards, alternate heroes, and villains. They saw a large tree man and a blonde woman in a red cape at the other end of the hall.

"Kara!" Barry yelled. The blonde woman turned, revealing his hunch was correct.

"Barry!" Kara yelled back. Barry sped over to his fiance and embraced her, causing her to drop the laser rifle she was holding. The two kissed for long enough that the rest of the group was able to fight their way to them. Barry and Kara then broke the kiss, and Alex hugged Kara.

"Kara! I'm so glad you're safe! Your hair is as short as mine now. What happened to it? I mean, it looks good, but still." Alex said as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks. It's a long story. I'll explain once we get Diana, King Shark, and Saint Walker." Supergirl chuckled though forming tears.

"Alec, good to see you again." J'onn said to Swamp Thing.

"Likewise, J'onn J'onzz of Mars." Alec replied.

" **Let's get Diana, King Shark, and Saint Walker so we can get to the Waverider and off of this forsaken rock.** " Savitar piped up.

"They'll be in the hanger on Level 38. You guys go ahead. Barry and Bart, with me. We have some unfinished business with Mongul." Kara ordered the heroes. The group nodded and set off down the hall, leaving Kara, Barry, and Bart alone. Bart then looked around, scanning the whole building with his x-ray vision.

"Mongul's in his throne room. He's heavily guarded." Bart explained. Barry then gave his fiance a concerned look.

"You never use a gun, your complexion is lighter than usual, and you let me cover all the ground when we found each other. You don't have your powers." Barry deduced before he slipped on his Blue Lantern Ring, pointed it at Kara, and blasted her with the Blue Light of Hope. The Girl of Steel's eyes glowed blue, and she lifted off the ground.

"You know, sometimes I forget you're a CSI and you surprise me with your deductions. Feels like I'm talking to Sherlock when it happens." Supergirl laughed as she felt all of her powers returning. She then guided Barry into the air by placing her foot under his and floating up. The two then began hovering a short distance above the ground before giving each other a kiss.

"Mom, Dad, let's get going. We have an alien warlord to beat the crap out of." The Future Flash smiled at his parents.

"Right." The Present Flash replied as all three heroes took to the air before jetting off.

* * *

Sara, Nate, Thea, and Rory stood in the Cortex when Harry walked in holding a tablet.

"Fortunately for us, Sara managed to get a tracker onto Killer Croc before who we believe is Eobard Thawne took him. I'm working on triangulating the signal." Harry explained. Thea's phone then started to buzz. She picked up the phone and accepted the call, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Thea asked.

" _Thea, it's_ me." Malcolm Merlyn's voice came from the other end.

"What do you want, Malcolm?" Speedy rolled her eyes before taking the phone away from her ear and putting it on speaker.

" _Look_ , _I know we don't exactly have the best relationship._ " The Dark Archer began.

"We don't exactly have the best relationship, Malcolm? You kidnapped me, brainwashed me, made me kill Sara, created the ideal guy for me so I'd join you in Darhk's base, the list goes on and on. I wouldn't call that not exactly the best. I'd call that you needing to stay out of my life." The Ruby Archer explained, annoyed and angry.

" _Yes, I've done many terrible things to you, Thea. And I can never apologize enough to make those go away, and maybe nothing I do can change what you think of me. But you're still my daughter, and I still love you. And I need your help now. Please._ " The Magician said, choking up. Thea was left speechless, so Sara took the phone from her.

"Hi, Malcolm. This is Sara Lance. What's going on with you?" Sara asked, passive aggressive voice in full use.

" _Some one in a ski mask with a whole lot of guns is coming after me right now. I only managed to get away from his last attack because Nyssa al Ghul showed up._ " Malcolm explained his situation to Sara.

"And why would Nyssa help you? You're her strongest rival for control of what remains of the League of Assassins." White Canary asked.

" _Because she and I ARE all that remains of the League. This vigilante killed everyone else, and he's coming for you, Thea, and Oliver once he's done with Nyssa and me. He says he's trying to completely wipe out everyone who has been part of the League._ " The Dark Archer explained before gunshots were audible over the call followed by a woman's scream. Thea and Sara's eyes then widened.

"Malcolm, where are you?" The Songbird Assassin asked.

" _Central City. We're on Third Street, about five minutes north of STAR Labs. We were on our way there hoping someone would be able to help, but Nyssa just got hit in the leg. Hurry._ " The Magician explained, sounding desperate.

"We're on our way." Thea said, grabbing the phone from Sara before hanging it up.

* * *

Caitlin, Firestorm, Jay, Diggle, James, and Julian continued to fight back against Mongul's guards as they came pouring into the engineering center.

"Julian, duck!" Jay yelled as he threw lightning. Julian hit the ground and rolled under the electric attack before firing a blast of Speed Force energy from his left fingertips at the same target. The two energy blasts impacted a guard, causing a large explosion that opened a gaping crack in the floor to the depths of Warworld that began to destabilize the entire room.

"Tim, we could use that pickup!" Caitlin yelled into her comms.

" _My team and I are on our way!_ " Tim yelled back. A hole was then blasted in the wall, and five heroes rushed in. One was a young man in a blue insectoid suit of armour, the next was a man made of metal except for most of his face and head, the next a giant green eagle, the next a woman in blue robes, and the last an orange woman with burning red hair carrying Tim.

"Come on, people!" Alchemy yelled. Firestorm took flight while Caitlin created a pathway of ice to slide on. The cyborg grabbed Jay, the blue armoured man grabbed Julian, the blue robed woman grabbed Diggle with telekinesis, and James climbed atop the eagle.

"Titans, go!" Red Robin yelled. The group then left the collapsing engineering wing and made their way towards the rendezvous point.

* * *

Savitar, Clark, J'onn, Arthur, Alec, and Alex ran into the hanger where they saw Diana, Saint Walker, and King Shark fighting against multiple alternate heroes and villains. King Shark grabbed a man in a red cloak wielding a flaming sword, and seeing Aquaman, smashed his prisoner into the ground by the feet of his king's doppelganger, to which Arthur sent his trident into the man's heart. Swamp Thing then grabbed Savitar and threw him at the same large grey decaying man the Elemental had seen in the arena before. Savitar deployed his blades mid flight before driving them into the man's head, collapsing the zombie due to the weight of the speedster's armour and the destruction of the zombie's head.

" **Diana, Saint Walker, King Shark. Good to see you three.** " Savitar said as he retracted his blades and stood from the corpse.

"Thank you, Savitar. We need to get out of here." Diana replied. Savitar nodded before opening a Breach to the rendezvous point. The team of heroes then rushed in.

* * *

Mongul sat in his throne room, observing the chaos that Warworld had descended into. He then saw three blue blurs heading straight for his window. The three crashed through the window, and Kara, Barry, and Bart landed before him. The Lord of Warworld rose from his throne and began to applaud.

"The Girl of Steel, the Speedster of Hope, and the Speedster of Steel. I can't say I'm surprised that you're here. I give you points for attempting this escape, but your... rebellion... ends today." Mongul said before snapping his fingers. All of the guards present in the room activated their weapons. Bart and Kara charged up their heat vision, while lightning crackled in both Barry and Bart's eyes.

"Bring it!" Bart yelled.

* * *

Malcolm reached into his quiver, which was running low on arrows. Nyssa continued to shoot her bow from the wall she was leaning up against, also running out of arrows.

"They are coming, yes?" Nyssa asked.

"Give them time." Malcolm replied. The ski masked vigilante then smashed down the door and took aim at the Dark Archer with his dual pistols. The Magician let his arrow fly, but the vigilante shot the arrow in half before shooting Merlyn in the chest. He then turned his guns to Nyssa, but they were knocked out of his hands by a throwing star and an arrow. Thea and Sara ran over to Malcolm and Nyssa respectively. The vigilante was about to pull an assault rifle from his back when Rory took the gun and Nate sent him flying with a shoulder check. Thea then ran to Malcolm's side, pulling off her hood and domino mask.

"Malcolm? Can you hear me?" Thea asked, holding Malcolm's hand in both of her own.

"Thea... Thank you... for coming..." Malcolm said, coughing between words.

"I... wasn't going to just leave you to die. Come on. I'm sure Harry will be able to stabilize you until Caitlin gets back." Speedy said, beginning to choke up.

"No... I knew... I wasn't... going to... make it... out of this..." The Dark Archer said, the bleeding intensifying.

"Malcolm, don't talk like that. I'm not... I just... I don't want to lose another father." The Ruby Archer said, tears beginning to fall. Rory then came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You..." The Magician said, weakly pointing at Rory. "I'd ask you... to take care... of her... but she can... do that... herself... Keep her... out of trouble..."

"Dad! Please! Let us help you!" Thea yelled, large tears falling.

"Thea... I... love you." Malcolm forced out.

"I...love you too." Thea replied through her tears as she cradled her father's head.

"Goodbye... Thea..." Malcolm groaned before beginning to cough up blood. The same red lightning that had taken Killer Croc then came rushing into the room, knocking Thea and Rory away from Malcolm before grabbing the dying man and leaving.

"NO!" Thea screamed before dropping to her knees.

* * *

Barry, Bart, and Kara came back together as the last few guards fell to the floor.

"A valiant effort, heroes." The Lord of Warworld chuckled before firing a blast of concussive energy from his chest. Barry created a shield with his ring, while Bart and Kara merely tanked the blast. Supergirl and the Future Flash then began to pound Mongul while the Present Flash ran in circles around them, blasting the Lord of Warworld with Speed Force charged beams of the Blue Light of Hope. Mongul then grabbed the Speedsters of Hope and Steel before beginning to smash them into the ground. The Girl of Steel then retaliated by pounding on Mongul's face with her fists, forcing him to drop the two. Kara's body then emanated a blast of golden solar energy, and she once again became coated in her Solar Aura. She then went to war with the Lord of Warworld, slamming him about the throne room. She then grabbed the sides of his head and charged up her heat vision.

"This is for all who have died at your hands." Kara growled as she fired shimmering orange heat vision into Mongul, burning two holes through his head. The golden aura faded away, and Kara walked over to Barry, and the two shared a kiss.

"We need to get to the rendezvous point" Bart cut in.

"Right. Let's go home." Barry replied. The three heroes then took flight out of the same window they had entered through.

* * *

Savitar's team emerged from their Breach as both Caitlin's team and the Superflash Family landed. The rest of the Justice League sans Rip and the Earth team were waiting at the rendezvous point.

"Cisco, Cynthia. Open a Breach back to the Waverider, please." Clark instructed. Vibe and Gypsy then nodded before raising their hands. A large blazing red meteor then struck the ground before the League, causing all the heroes to step into fighting positions. The meteor then transformed into a being resembling Swamp Thing, except slightly more feminine and made from magma and fire.

"The Parliament of Flames grows tired of The Parliament of Tree's supremacy over the others. The Avatar of The Green will not return to Earth." The being growled at Swamp Thing. A stone fist then punched out of the ground, and another being resembling Swamp Thing emerged, this one made from rocks.

"The Parliament of Stones agrees." The being added. A female being whose lower half was a tornado then touched down next two the the other two.

"The Parliament of Vapours agrees." She spoke. A whirlpool then formed beside her, and a being made of water then emerged.

"The Parliament of Waves agrees." The being concluded.

"Friends of yours, Alec?" Bruce asked.

"They are some of the other Elemental Avatars. Lypyrus, Avatar of The Blaze. Elterra, Avatar of The Melt. Yventus, Avatar of The White. Aquolu, Avatar of The Blue." Alec explained.

"On a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we?" The young man in blue armour from Tim's team asked.

"Jaime Reyes of Earth, the answer is 100." Swamp Thing deadpanned.

* * *

Eobard rushed into DeVoe's base and dropped Malcolm at William's feet. The corpses of Martin Stein and Arkillo laid near those of Changeling and Killer Croc, hearts removed. Black Hand repeated his ritual with Malcolm and began to laugh maniacally.

"Now all that remains is Rip Hunter. When do you expect to obtain him, Mr. Thawne?" DeVoe asked.

"Whenever I can track him down." Eobard responded.


	21. Escape From Warworld

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped bring together the Justice League. After a successful attack on Warworld to save Supergirl and Wonder Woman, the Justice League's path home is blocked the Avatars of The Blaze, The Melt, The White, and The Blue. My mother is pregnant, and I must ensure the League returns home so I may exist in this timeline. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

The Justice League stood, facing down Lypyrus, Elterra, Yventus, and Aquolu.

"Speedsters and Kryptonians, take on Aquolu. Martians, Breachers, Killer Frost, and Alchemy, take on Yventus. Atlanteans, Titans, and Batfamily, take on Lypyrus. Everyone else, take on Elterra. Do not let them get to Swamp Thing! Justice League, come together!" Barry ordered. The Justice League then went to work on their respective foes. The speedsters ran at Aquolu, who grabbed Jesse by the neck before creating a blade of ice in his other hand.

"Kneel before the Parliament of Waves or perish." Aquolu ordered his captive.

"I'd rather die running." Jesse smirked, phasing out of his grip before beginning to run in circles around him, joined by Wally and Jay. Savitar then deployed his blades and began to duel the Avatar of The Blue, who had forged an additional blade to evenly match himself with the God of Speed. Yventus then fired a tornado at Swamp Thing, but M'gann turned into her natural White Martian form to block the entire gust before Cisco and Cynthia both fired vibrational blasts at the Avatar of The White.

"Hmph. A feeble attempt. The winds fill me with power." Yventus chuckled before being hit by a storm of icicles and Speed Force energy pulses from Caitlin and Julian respectively.

"I think you're just full of hot air." Caitlin deadpanned.

"Today The Green shall burn!" Lypyrus yelled before she fired a blast of flames at Swamp Thing.

"Cyborg, Blue Beetle!" Tim ordered. The two then jumped between the blast and the Avatar of The Green, creating an energy shield.

"Hit him, Raven!" Blue Beetle yelled. The blue robed woman nodded.

" _Lăsați furtunile Poseidon să te îneacă!_ " Raven said as light blue energy gathered around her hands. She then raised her hands above her head, summoning a storm that rained down a torrent upon the Avatar of The Blaze. Elterra then stomped, creating a giant stalagmite that he then punched at Swamp Thing.

"I will bury you, Swamp Thing!" Elterra roared before Oliver fired an explosive arrow and Ray fired a dwarf star blast at the stone, shattering it. Hal then crated a mallet with his ring and clubbed the Avatar of The Melt towards Saint Walker, who then created a large weight with his ring, sending Elterra into the ground.

"Rock, meet hard place." Green Lantern chuckled.

* * *

Thea stomped into the Cortex, followed closely by Nate and Rory. Sara followed a couple of feet behind, supporting Nyssa on the way to the medical bed. Speedy threw her sword and quiver down next to the desk before slamming down her bow atop it and taking a seat. Harry then ran in, clearly terrified.

"Guys, Prometheus and Black Siren got out of their cells!" Harry yelled. Adrian then rounded the corner, roundhouse kicked Harry in the head, ran for Thea's sword and quiver, threw an electric arrow at Nate and a tranquilizer arrow at Rory, hitting both of them in the face. Citizen Steel and Ragman then fell to the ground as Prometheus picked up the sword, vaulted the desk, and swung at Speedy. The Ruby Archer grabbed her bow and blocked the strike before countering, which the Arrow's Shade also blocked. Laurel then strut in and smirked at Sara.

"Black Siren." Sara snarled.

"Hey, baby sister." Black Siren smirked.

"You have my sister's face, but you aren't her." White Canary growled before jumping at her opponent, staff in hand. Sara swung her staff at Laurel's legs, knocking her down. The Canary's Reflection spun into a back flip, kicking the Songbird Assassin's staff out of her hand and into her own. Thea then slid under between Adrian's legs and out from under the desk, grabbed her quiver, pulled a sonic dampener arrow out of it, fired at Black Siren, before grabbing a second arrow and firing it at Adrian's face, who caught the arrow and smirked.

"Is that the best you have?" Prometheus asked. Speedy smirked back before pressing a button on her bow. The arrow then exploded into a flashbang, blinding her opponent. The Ruby Archer then vaulted the desk, wrapped her left knee around the neck of the Arrow's Shade, spun twice, and used the momentum to slam his head into the floor, knocking him out. Sara then stabbed Laurel in the shoulder with her knife, grabbed her staff from the injured metahuman, and smacked her in the face with it, knocking out Black Siren.

"You have somehow managed to become even more attractive, _Tayiri_. Could you do me a favour and get the bullet out of my leg now?" Nyssa piped up from the medical table.

"Sure thing. I mean, I need a date for Barry and Kara's wedding. And Savitar and Iris'. And Alex and Maggie's. And I would kind of love to go back to back badasses with you." Sara rambled with a smile.

* * *

Wally, Jay, and Jesse ran around Aquolu, forcing the Avatar of The Blue to duel Savitar, though the God of Speed was losing the fight. Kara, Clark, and Bart used their frost breath to try to slow the Ocean Titan. Barry then ran through the ring of lightning, opened his Flash Ring, and pressed a button inside. A version of Savitar's suit made of shiny red metal dropped out of a portal to the Speed Force, and wrapped around Barry, activating the yellow biolights. The Present Flash deployed his blades and joined his time remnant brother in the duel to push back Aquolu. The two began to vibrate, slowly charging their blades with lightning. The Present and Mirrored Flashes then smashed their swords into the Avatar of the Blue, causing him to lose his shape and fall to the ground.

"Cisco, I have an idea!" Cynthia yelled as she opened a Breach on Yventus' right. Cisco nodded before opening Breach on the Avatar of The White's left. Vibe and Gypsy then pressed their Breaches together before closing them both.

" _Te-am blestemat la adâncurile mării!_ " Raven yelled as a blue portal opened beneath Lypyrus' feet. The Avatar of The Blaze fell in, and the Daughter of Trigon closed the portal.

"Ray, now!" Hal yelled as he and Saint Walker fired pure energy into Ray's suit. The Atom grew to his giant form, grabbed Elterra, and threw him off the planet.

"Savitar, Cisco, Cynthia, Breaches! Now!" J'onn ordered. The three then opened a massive portal, and the Justice League, Titans, and Swamp Thing ran in. Just before the Breach close, Eobard ran in as well.

* * *

The heroes exited the Breach in the bridge of the Waverider, and spread out so that everyone could get through. Barry and Savitar returned their suits to the Speed Force, those with hoods or cowls pulled them off, and J'onn and M'gann shifted into their human forms. Jax and Ronnie separated, and Caitlin kissed Ronnie. The group watched the two reunited lovers, and no one noticed Eobard walk out of the room.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Caitlin smiled as her hair, eyes, and skin changed back to their natural state.

"I'm glad you guys found me." Ronnie smiled back. "But how did you guys find me?"

"The Speed Force lent us a hand." Savitar explained.

"Thanks, Barry... Wait, hang on." The Original Firestorm Host began before stopping and looking at Barry, and then back at Savitar. "There's... Two Barrys? And one has a half burnt face? I'm so confused."

"I'm Savitar. You missed a lot, Ronnie." Savitar explained. The heroes then heard Rip scream in pain, and Bart, Barry, Savitar, Jay, Wally, and Jesse ran to check it out. The speedsters ran into the room as they saw the last traces of red lightning disappear into a closing portal, and Rip no where to be found. The rest of the heroes quickly filed into the bridge, and Barry, Hal, and Saint Walker's rings began to glow.

"Nekron requires two things. Six sacrifices to return, and a whole bunch of dead Lanterns to make Black Rings for his army." Hal explained.

"He has the first already. The Earth Team reported that Killer Croc and Malcolm Merlyn were taken by red lightning. Caitlin's team reported that same red lightning taking Stein, we just saw it take Rip, I overheard two guards talking about a streak of red lightning and a man in yellow taking Arkillo's body, and we haven't seen Changeling since he vanished from GCPD." Savitar explained.

"Next comes the War of Light." Bart said, the hairs on his neck standing on end.


	22. The War of Light

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped bring together the Justice League. The War of Light is upon us, and Nekron is coming. In addition, my mother is pregnant, and my father is destined to disappear in three weeks. I must ensure I am born in two weeks, and I must prepare the League for Nekron. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

The Waverider landed on Earth next to the airplane hanger the team was using as a collective base, and the Justice League and Titans disembarked. Sara, Thea, Nyssa, Nate, and Rory were waiting for them.

"Husband." Nyssa nodded at Oliver.

"Nyssa." Oliver replied. He then went over to Thea and embraced her. "I'm sorry about Malcolm."

"Thanks, Ollie." Thea said, returning her brother's hug. Five red portals then opened, two in the air and three on the ground. A large humanoid monster the colour of blood wielding a red ring stepped out of the central portal, and other beings also wearing red rings came out of the others.

"Atrocitus." Hal growled as he and Saint Walker slid on their rings.

" **Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Saint Walker. I sensed Nekron's coming. The Red Lanterns are the strongest, and we will dead with him. Give in to your rage! With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread! We twist your minds to pain and hate! We'll burn you all - That is your fate!** " Atrocitus yelled.

"We'll pass, thanks. In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power - Green Lantern's light!" Green Lantern replied, activating his suit with his oath.

"In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars - for hope burns bright!" Saint Walker added, also activating his suit. The rest of the League then engaged their suits, weapons, and powers.

"Nyssa, Nanaue, Alec, and Saint Walker. Welcome to the Justice League." Caitlin remarked.

"Justice League, come together!" Barry ordered.

"Titans, go!" Tim yelled. The two teams of heroes then rushed at the Red Lantern Corps, and the sides began to clash. Hal and Saint Walker went straight for Atrocitus.

" **Fools! You will bend the knee or merely die standing!** " The Leader of the Red Lanterns roared.

"Then I guess we die standing." Earth's Emerald Knight replied.

* * *

DeVoe, Eobard, and William stood gathered in DeVoe's base.

"So your precious Nekron has yet to show up." Eobard snarked.

"Watch your tone about my master. He is more powerful than you could ever hope to be." William snarled.

"If he's so powerful, why doesn't he show up?" The Reverse Flash replied.

"My master owes you no explanations." Black Hand growled.

"Mr. Thawne. Mr. Hand. Please. This bickering is pointless. Mr. Thawne, Nekron will appear when he is ready. Rage, Avarice, Fear, Willpower, Hope, Compassion, and Love. The Lantern Corps united form life, the one thing able to defeat Nekron. Hence, he is sending them to war." DeVoe interjected.

* * *

The heroes were working on beating back the Red Lanterns, but they were merely holding their ground.

"Hey, Red and Tooth! Now might be the time for your rings!" Mick yelled. Barry and Nanaue then pulled out their rings and slipped them on.

"In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars - for hope burns bright!" Barry yelled as his suit activated.

"In blackest day, in brightest night. Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right burn like my power - King Shark's might!" Nanaue added, also activating his suit. The two Lanterns then went to work. King Shark created a storm of buzzsaws, which he sent flying at Red Lanterns. The Present Flash created a myriad of chains, which he wrapped around Red Lanterns before beginning to run in circles around the battlefield, dragging his captives with him. Five more portals opened, and another flood of Red Lanterns came pouring out. Five additional portals then opened, except these ones were purple and crystalline. An army of woman with violet rings then stepped out, lead by a human woman with black hair.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright. For all those caught in the Blackest Night. Accept our rings and join our fight, for love conquers all - With violet light!" The woman yelled, materializing her suit and joining Hal and Saint Walker on the attack against Atrocitus.

"Hey, Carol. Thanks for coming." Hal smiled.

"You would have missed dinner if I didn't." Carol replied.

* * *

Alex, Sara, Nyssa, Oliver, and Dick were fighting together when Alex saw Maggie pop out of the door and fire at a Red Lantern that tried to breach the hanger. The Red Lantern created a cleaver and was about to slash at Maggie when Alex rushed in her direction.

"Maggie, no!" Agent Danvers yelled just the Red Lantern began to swing. A Violet Lantern Ring flew off the finger of its dead wielder and onto the police officer's right middle finger.

" **Maggie Sawyer of Earth, you have great love in your heart.** " A beautiful echoing voice called out.

" _For hearts long lost and full of fright. For all those caught in the Blackest Night. Accept our rings and join our fight, for love conquers all - With violet light!_ " Maggie yelled, materializing a Violet Lantern suit around herself and blasting the Red Lantern back. Alex then reached Maggie, and the two kissed.

"You look good. Like, really good. Totally good. For reals. I love your butt." Alex stammered.

"Thanks. I love your butt, too. Now let's kick some butts we don't love." Maggie smiled as the two rejoined the battle against the Red Lanterns.

* * *

Bart, Barry, Kara, and Clark were flying around, blasting Red Lanterns with heat vision and the Blue Light of Hope.

"Bart, quick question." Kara piped up.

"Yes, Mom?" Bart replied.

"I'm pregnant right now, aren't I?" Supergirl asked as she elbowed a Red Lantern in the gut, sending him flying towards her future son.

"Yes, you are." The Future Flash answered, catching the Red Lantern and punching his head off. Superman made a small but audible snarl in Barry's direction when he was reminded of this fact before sending a Red Lantern flying at Supergirl.

"Calm down, Clark. I love Barry, I love Older Bart, and I already love Younger Bart." The Last Daughter of Krypton rolled her eyes before headbutting the Red Lantern down to the ground.

* * *

Nate, Mick, Thea, Rory, and Savitar were dealing with another group of Red Lanterns. Savitar grabbed one by the neck and punched its head off before throwing the body down near Mick. Another Red Lantern was about to club him with a spiked mace, but the ring flew off the deceased Lantern's hand and onto Heatwave's.

" **Mick Rory of Earth, you have great rage in your heart.** " An angry roar called out.

" _With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread! We twist your minds to pain and hate! We'll burn you all - That is your fate!_ " Mick yelled before engulfing his gun in the Red Light of Rage and blasting his attacker with fire imbued with fury.

"Did Mick just..." Thea asked.

"Yep." Nate replied.

"That's stupid dangerous." Speedy noted.

"I agree." Citizen Steel added.

"Shut up, Arrow Girl and Pretty!" Heatwave yelled.

* * *

Atrocitus continued to brawl against Hal, Saint Walker, and Carol. The Green, Blue, and Violet Lanterns were easily holding their own against the Red Lantern. Atrocitus, seeing his forces falling quickly, opened a set of portals. The Red Lanterns retreated through them, and the portals closed.

"Damn." Hal growled to himself.

"We almost had Atrocitus, Hal Jordan. We must now instead hope to get him the next time." Saint Walker said, placing his hand on Hal's shoulder.

"I know. But I fear what he'll do until then." Green Lantern said grimly.

"You can't be afraid, Hal. Be resolute that you will do everything you can to stop him." Carol added, giving Hal a short kiss.

* * *

The Justice League and Titans came together inside the hanger, suited down.

"That was... intense." Oliver sighed.

"No shit, Hoss." Rene deadpanned.

"Okay, League. Here's the plan. We'll divide into seven teams, one for each Lantern Home World. We need to get three things from each. A ring, a power battery, and a shard from the Central Power Battery. Titans, you'll stay Earth-side." Barry explained.

"Hal, Saint Walker, and Carol." Bart piped up.

"Yes?" The three said in unison.

"Get your Corps ready. The War of Light is upon us." The Future Flash finished.


	23. Seven Lights of Emotion Part 1

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped bring together the Justice League. The War of Light is upon us, and Nekron is coming. In addition, my mother is pregnant, and my father is destined to disappear in three weeks. I must ensure I am born in two weeks, and I must prepare the League for Nekron. I am the Future Flash.

* * *

The Justice League stood in the hanger, divided into seven teams. Bound for the Red Lantern homeworld of Ysmault were Mick, Jason, Dinah, Rene, Arthur, Diana, and Cisco. Bound for the Orange Lantern homeworld of Okaara were Bart, Alec, Diggle, and M'gann. Bound for the Yellow Lantern homeworld of Qward were Bruce, Nanaue, Julian, Oliver, and Damian. Bound for the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa were Hal, Clark, James, Nate, Amaya, Barbara, and Jay. Bound for the Blue Lantern homeworld of Odym were Saint Walker, Barry, Kara, Dick, Sara, and Nyssa. Bound for the Indigo Tribe homeworld of Nok were Ray, Thea, Rory, Wally, Jesse, and Cynthia. Finally, bound for the Violet Lantern homeworld of Zamaron were Carol, Maggie, Alex, Curtis, Caitlin, Firestorm, and J'onn. Savitar then opened the door and walked in, hiding someone behind his back.

"Where were you?" Barry asked, brow raised.

"When would also be a good question, Barry." The voice of Leonard Snart came from behind Savitar. The Mirrored Flash stepped aside, revealing Captain Cold behind him.

"SNART!" Mick yelled, running over to his best friend. Leonard and Mick shared a quick bro hug, revealing that Snart was missing his right hand and half his right forearm.

"What happened to your arm, Leonard?" Sara asked.

" **I had to cut it off so that his fingers could keep holding the Oculus.** " Savitar explained.

"Fortunately for me, lightning is a great thing to cauterize a wound with." Leonard added.

"Wait, Savitar. A week ago you asked Cisco, Ray, and me to make that arm for you and not tell anyone about it, even you, until the need presented itself. Is this the need?" Winn piped up.

" **Yes, go get it.** " The God of Speed ordered. Winn then ran to a shipping container and grabbed a metal arm out of it, one that shared design cues with Snart's Cold Gun. He then came back over to Leonard, who held up his right arm for it.

"Fair warning, this is going to hurt." Agent Schott warned.

"Pain's an old friend." Captain Cold deadpanned. The technician then place the end of the mechanical arm on the bank robber's stump, and the arm began to bond with him. Leonard gave a short roar of pain, and raised his new appendage.

"How does it feel?" Cisco piped up. Snart replied by blasting a shot of ice from the top of his wrist before creating a blade of ice.

"Feels good." Leonard chuckled, retracting his ice blade.

" **I figured the Okaara team needed some help, so I ran back in time to save Snart and tell Winn, Ray, and Cisco to make a prosthetic arm.** " Savitar explained.

"I also had a feeling the Okaara team would need additional manpower, Savitar Allen of Earth. So I sent for the aid of a friend of mine." Alec explained. The door opened again, and John Constantine stepped in.

"Morning, folks. Heard there was a problem that needed my help." John smirked, pulling a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. He put the cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it when a water jet from a blaster in the ceiling hit it out of his mouth.

"This is a smoke free hanger, Mr. Constantine." Gideon chastised.

"Duly noted, love." Constantine deadpanned. Savitar then stepped over to the Qward team, whilst Leonard and John joined the Okaara team.

"Alright, people. Today, we don't fight alien invaders, metahumans, heroes and villains from across time and space, or forces of nature. Today, we are fighting death itself. Nekron is knocking at our door, and we are going to take the fight to him. Today, we are slamming that door in Nekron's face. Because in loving day and raging night. With hope, greed, will, compassion, and fright. When all seven colours of emotions unite, we shall show death the power of the purest light. And today is the day we show Nekron that pure light. The White Light of Life. But we can't do it standing alone. Nekron wants to send the Lantern Corps to war? So be it. Even if they fall divided, we will stand united. We will come together, rise up, and stop death. We don't just fight for our fallen friends and family. Martin, Malcolm, and Rip. We fight not only to avenge them, but to avenge all those who have died because of Nekron's schemes. Justice League, come together!" Bart spoke triumphantly.

"Nice speech, Junior. Now let's cancel the apocalypse." Mick smiled. Cisco, Bart, Savitar, Hal, Saint Walker, Cynthia, and Carol then opened portals to their teams' respective planets, and each group went through.

* * *

Mick, Jason, Dinah, Rene, Arthur, Diana, and Cisco emerged on a fiery world that oozed of pain and hate.

"We need to move quickly. We have to get a newly forged Red Lantern ring, a power battery, and a shard from the Central Power Battery." Cisco instructed.

"They'll still be licking their wounds, so we should have at least some time." Arthur added.

"This should be easy." Rene said with confidence. A giant red bull made of rage and lava then emerged from a pool and snarled at the heroes.

"You just had to jinx us." Dinah sighed.

* * *

Carol, Maggie, Alex, Curtis, Caitlin, Firestorm, and J'onn emerged on Zamaron, where a group of guards waited to greet them.

"Star Sapphire, welcome back. I see you brought two new recruits. One even has a ring already." One of them said, motioning to Maggie and Alex.

"Wait, me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you." The guard said, opening a crystal box that held a Violet Lantern Ring. The ring flew to Alex's finger.

" **Alex Danvers of Earth, you have great love in your heart.** " A beautiful echoing voice called out.

" _For hearts long lost and full of fright_ _, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!_ " Alex yelled, materializing a Violet Lantern suit around her.

"You look good." Maggie piped up, kissing Alex.

"Thanks." Alex replied after breaking the kiss.

"Yrra, prepare the Corps. The War of Light is upon us. Miri, forge a new ring and power battery. I will get a shard from the Central Battery. We'll need them to face Nekron." Carol ordered two of the guards.

"This has been really easy." Firestorm noted.

"I wonder how the other teams are faring." J'onn replied.

"I'm sure they're doing fine." Caitlin offered.

* * *

Mick, Jason, Dinah, Rene, Arthur, Diana, and Cisco were not doing fine. Mick, Rene, and Jason were firing at the bull, but their flames and bullets merely bounced off. Dinah, Arthur, and Diana tried striking it with the respective staff, trident, and Godkiller, but the attacks were also doing minimal damage as the beast continued to heal itself.

"Mick, could you do your Ring thing, please?" Jason yelled. Mick then slipped his ring on and pointed it at the bull.

"It's not doing anything, Red Riding Hood!" Mick yelled back.

"Say the oath, you dumbass! And what the hell did you just call me?" Red Hood snapped back.

"You heard what I called you! And you think I remembered the oath?" Heatwave returned fire.

"You need that oath! You're our only Red Lantern!" The Rogue Robin shouted.

"Well, then maybe we should get another one!" The Fiery Rogue shouted.

"Fuck you!" Jason yelled. A Red Lantern ring then flew up from the lava and onto his finger.

" **Jason Todd of Earth, you have great rage in your heart.** " An angry roar called out.

" _With blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread! We twist your minds to pain and hate! We'll burn you all - That is your fate!_ " The new Red Lantern yelled, transforming his suit into a Red Lantern variant. Jason then pointed the ring at the bull and created a spiked wall from the Red Light of Rage. The bull smashed into it, dissolving back into liquid rage and lava before streaming into the pit from which it came.

"Nice work, Jace." Rene piped up.

"Thanks. We need to keep moving." Jason replied.

* * *

Tim sat in the Cortex, feet on the desk and tossing bird shaped batarangs over it onto a dart board on the other side of the room. Jaime then walked in, helmet retracted.

"What's up, boss? You seem bored." Jaime asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty bored. Gar and Rae are on a date, Vic is visiting his dad, and Kori is off doing her own thing." Tim replied, followed by alarms blaring. Tim took his feet off the desk before checking the computer.

"What are we dealing with?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Basil Karlo, also known as Clayface. Bruce has been fighting him since Dick was Robin. He has the molecular structure of clay, super strength, super durability, shapeshifting, and a whole mess of other powers." Red Robin replied.

"Sounds fun. I guess we're going in alone?" The Scarab's Wielder asked.

"Yes, we are. Think the Scarab can manage?" The World's Second Greatest Detective asked.

"It's you I'm worried about, boss." Jaime joked before deploying his helmet.

* * *

Carol and Miri returned to the rest of the group, Carol holding the shard, and Miri holding a ring and power battery.

"Awesome. We have everything. We should let the other teams know we're done." Alex said.

"Calling all Leaguers. The Zamaron team is done." Maggie said into her earpiece.

" _This is the Ysmault team. We encountered some difficulties, but we're almost at the battery._ " Dinah said over the comms.

" _Okaara team reporting. We've got a pile of rings and batteries around the Central Battery in sight. We have encountered any resist... And I spoke too soon. Gotta go._ " Bart added.

" _ **Qward team here. We're dealing with a flood of Yellow Lanterns right now. If we need back up, we'll call.**_ " Savitar piped up.

" _Oa team checking in. We've encountered a roadblock known as needless bureaucracy. We'll... Keep you posted._ " Nate sighed.

" _Odym team. Kara's got a ring now too. Saint Walker's making another as we speak._ " Barry said, pridefully.

" _Nok, Nok. We're there. We're trying to get through a jungle right now. We'll check in later._ " Ray said, taking amusement in his joke.

" _Earth team here. Jaime and I are going to go kick Clayface's ass. Dick, we'll keep a timer. If we beat yours and Barb's time, you owe both of us twenty bucks._ " Tim joked.


End file.
